A New Beginning
by x1LastSoldierx
Summary: What if we go back to the beginning and bring a new player into the game? What if this character was Sari's sister? How would things turn out if she was a techno-organic? Will this turn out for the worst or for the best? Prowl/OC and slight BB/Sari.
1. Sisters

First chapter, hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sisters**

At Sumdac Tower…

An 8 year old girl was bouncing off the walls in her bedroom that she shared with her older sister. Her 15 year old sister, however, was reading a book while listening to her iPod, trying to ignore the fact that her younger sister was bouncing off the walls like some insane animal.

These girls are the Sumdac Sisters, Kari and Sari.

Sighing in frustration, Kari shut her book. "Kari, is this really necessary?" She questioned her younger sister.

"Can't help it, I had so much chocolate that I can't sit still!" Sari shouted, going completely crazy.

Kari shook her head before standing up to walk over to the music stereo. When she was close enough, she pressed the power button and the music turned off, and surprisingly, Sari was now standing still, completely exhausted.

"Come here." Kari placed a hand on Sari's shoulder and led her outside onto the patio.

Once outside, Kari sat down on the rail and pulled Sari onto her lap. Sari leaned back against her, feeling tired all of a sudden. For most of the day, Kari had to agree this was the most peaceful part of it. That's one of the things different from her and Sari.

Sure they were a part of the same bloodline but, they had their differences. Sari was louder and always in a rush. However, Kari was quieter and more patient than her but; she could easily let her emotions take control if people close to her are involved.

They also had their physical differences. (I'll get into that later.) In the end, they were always there for each other. No matter what got in their way, they stayed together and pulled through the good and the bad times. They could never be separated…or could they?

"Kari?" Sari whispered, sleep falling over her.

Kari looked down with a smile on her face. "Yeah?"

"We'll always be together, right?" She asked her.

Kari nodded with a sparkle in her eyes. "Always, we're sisters, and sisters stick together."

As Sari fell asleep, Kari looked back up at the night sky that was lit up by the full moon and billions of stars. She would never let anything become between her and Sari.

But, that was all about to change the next day…

* * *

Review please and I'll update more but, you don't have to. Bye!


	2. Transform and Roll out: Part 1

Okay, here's chapter 2, so the chapters in this story are going to be base on the episodes in the show. I'll also throw in some chapters of my own as well. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Transform and Roll out - Part: 1**

Walking beside her dad, Kari listened quietly as her dad, Professor Isaac Sumdac, explained how things are done to a tour group of students. However, after her dad had answered a kid's question, Sari came in chasing her robot puppy, Sparkplug.

"Sparkplug, you get back here you mangy little furbot!" Sari shouted as she ran back and forth past the tour group. "I mean now!"

Kari watched in amusement when Sari grabbed her key and she and Sparkplug started to play tug-of-war.

Sari struggled to get her key back. "My key is not a chew toy…let go…now!"

Kari whistled and Sparkplug immediately let go of Sari's security key. Sari fell backwards but, Kari caught her in time. Sari looked up at her sister with a smile; she was earned with a smile in return. However, Sparkplug barked and ran off again, Professor Sumdac sighed.

"Don't worry dad, you go on ahead, Sari and I will go after Sparkplug." Kari reassured him. Kari placed Sari on her feet and together, they left to go fine Sparkplug.

As they walked further down the halls, they were unaware of the commotion happening back with their dad and the tour group. Silence had taken over the air, the sisters didn't notice, and they just kept focused on finding Sparkplug.

Sari sighed in frustration. "Sparkplug, come out, now!" She called for him but, no answer.

"Maybe we should use your key for bait; he seems to like the taste of it." Kari turned to her.

Both sisters looked at each other before bursting out into laughter; however, they were silenced when the alarm went off. Sparkplug got spooked and ran past them and towards the exit. Kari and Sari spotted him before taking off after him, however, Kari slowed down to look at the damage around her.

'This can't be good.' She thought.

**Outside**

A yellow car pulled up and Captain Fanzone stepped out with a bullhorn in his hand. "Testing 1…" the bullhorn screeched so Captain Fanzone banged it on the hood of his car. "Will someone get me a bullhorn the works for crying out loud?!"

A swat member gave him another one. Tossing the other one aside, Captain Fanzone grabbed the one offered to him. "Alright, swat units drive that thing away from civilians, emergency crews let's get those people evacuated now!"

The tour group that was led by Professor Sumdac ran out of the building while Isaac Sumdac was carried outside by two firemen. He tried to stop them,

"Wait! My daughters are still in there, Sari, Kari!" He shouted, struggling against the firemen.

**Inside**

Sari looked around the wreckage in search for Sparkplug. "Sparkplug, Sparkplug!"

Kari looked around as well but, not for Sparkplug but for evidence on what caused this mess. "Sari, I don't think we should stay here any longer."

Sari didn't listen to a word she said. "Here Sparky, I got a nice tasty security key for you!" She waved her key around.

**Outside**

The creature kept eating away the vehicles and grew larger, Captain Fanzone growled.  
"Bring out the big guns!" Swat members kneeled in front of him, ready to fire. "Fire when I give the signal!"

Professor Sumdac walked towards him. "Captain Fanzone wait, you don't want to attack this creature."

"Watch me." Captain Fanzone ignored his warning. "Fire!"

The swat members fired and the bombs went right into the creature. As the time ran out, the bombs exploded, making pieces of the creature fly everywhere.

Captain Fanzone laughed. "Smart bombs, they really pack a punch." A piece of the creature landed on his head. The crowd cheered but, the pieces started to come together but, a single piece fell into the lake.

**Underwater**

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" The alarm on the crashed spaceship blared.

Stasis pods opened and five robotic machines stepped out, groaning while they were at it. "How long have we been in stasis?" A red and blue bot, Optimus, questioned.

"What's with the alarm?" A small yellow bot, Bumblebee, asked.

A black and gold bot, Prowl, turned towards a small noise to see some kind of substance crawling on the floor. "Probably has some-"he didn't finish as it latched onto his arm.

A red and white bot, Ratchet, used his magnetic pulse to get it off of him. "Whatever it is, it's definitely got circuitry and…something else."

Optimus sent a scout drone out to scan the area; soon enough, an image appeared on the monitor. They saw the creature attack the local life forms. "Looks like they could use some help." The Bumblebee turned to his comrades.

Optimus nodded. "If so, we don't want to attract any Decepticons nearby, Teletran one scan some local life forms, we can take on their appearance and blend in better."

A few minutes later…

"Greetings fellow bots, we are here to help." Optimus announced.

However, instead of getting an answer, the creature turned its attacks on them instead. The bots aka the Autobots did whatever they could to avoid being swallowed by that thing. Although, not far away, Sari was chasing Sparkplug, who had her security key again.

"Get back here!" She tried to grab him but, missed. "Sparkplug, Sparkplug!" She finally grabbed him and tried to pull her key away from him.

"Why would that four legged bot want a pet that big?" The green bot, Bulkhead, asked. He and Bumblebee drove up towards them which made Sparkplug to take off and Sari to back up. "Hi there, my name's Bulkhead; did you lose your owner bot?"

Sari screamed, making the two bots back up. "Ahhhh! That thing must be armed with some kind of high frequency sonic weapon." Bumblebee guessed.

Sari then took off running away from them. "I think it's scared." Bulkhead guessed as well.

**Inside**

Kari was so busy looking around that she hadn't noticed that Sari was gone. That was until she heard her sister scream.

"Sari!" Kari ran towards the exit but, when she did, Sari ran past her and bumped right into one of the tentacles that belonged to the creature. The tentacle wrapped around Sari and lifted her into the air, Sari screamed in fright. "No!" Kari shouted.

Another tentacle came for her but; she went to the ground just in time and avoided it. However, another one came and wrapped around her leg and lifted her into the air upside down.

Kari groaned as her blood started to go to her head but, she heard a strange voice. "Autobots, attack!"

Bulkhead swung his wrecking ball. "Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?!" He launched his wrecking ball at the creature, hitting it right in the face. The tentacles lost their grip and Kari and Sari found that they were falling down towards the ground.

However, Bumblebee caught Sari and ran off with her while Prowl caught Kari. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm…what are you?" Kari asked.

Prowl ran over towards Bumblebee and placed her on the ground. "Get your servos in gear, Bumblebee."

"I got to go." Bumblebee placed Sari next to her sister before following back out into battle. The sisters went up to the top of the building they were in to watch the rest of the building just to see the black and gold bot get absorbed into the creature's skin.

"Yuck!" Sari gagged at the scene, Kari just nodded.

Then as they saw the other two bots get absorbed into the skin, a car's engine was buzzing with life and they turned just in time to see Bumblebee past them and transform into robot mode. The creature opened its mouth and swallowed him whole. Then an electrical surge passed through the creature and send goop everywhere.

"Bumblebee!" Sari shouted at the yellow bot, Kari looked at her.

They saw all four bots fall down to the ground below before Sari took off down the ramp. Kari sighed while shaking her head and followed her, she saw Sari talking to Bumblebee in his vehicle mode.

"Sari, my friend's hurt real bad, I have to go." Bumblebee explained to her.

Sari smiled. "But, I want to know more about you, can I come please?" Kari came up behind her and urged the yellow bot.

"You can trust these faces…can't you?" She and Sari smiled big, even though Kari didn't really know the young bot, she wanted to know more about them.

Bumblebee sighed and opened his door. "Okay, but just keep quiet."

Sari got into the passenger seat while Kari rode driver seat, however, they both looked at each other when water surrounded them. "Will we be able to breathe down there?" Kari asked.

"Oh sure, what's breathe?" Bumblebee asked them. Neither Kari nor Sari could reply as they entered their spaceship. Just as Bumblebee turned a corner to face his comrades, Sari tried to see what was happening.

"What's going on?" Sari asked.

Bumblebee's team must've got suspicious since he turned back around and open his door, making Sari and Kari go down some kind of chute. Kari landed first, surprisingly on her feet but, Sari came down on top of her and landed on her back.

"What I hit?" Sari shook her head and looked down. "Oh, I'm sorry, Kari."

Kari dusted herself off and stood back up but, she didn't reply as an orange box with a blue sphere in it shined brightly. Suddenly, a beam of light shot from it and engulfed Sari's security key and it turned it into a full metal key.

"Whoa." Kari gasped.

Then all of a sudden, something grabbed the back of Kari's shirt and Sari's dress and lifted them off the ground. They came face to face with the red and blue bot, Optimus.

"How'd you get aboard this ship?" He asked them.

Bumblebee came around him. "They followed me home, can I keep them?"

As they started talking it out, Optimus's comm. link came to life. "Prime, you better get up here, now!" Optimus handed Kari and Sari to Bumblebee before leaving the room in a rush.

Bumblebee followed him with Kari and Sari sitting on his shoulders; soon they entered a room with Ratchet standing over Prowl. "Circuit damage is too extensive, I can't keep him stable!" Ratchet stated.

Sari's new key began to glow and pulled her towards the injured bot, she would've fall if Bumblebee didn't catch her and placed her on the table. Sari turned to Kari, wondering what to do.

"Go on." Kari motioned with her head to give Sari approval.

Sari smiled and walked around the bot, and when she came to his chest, she saw a 'Y' shaped key hole. Picking up her key, Sari held it over the hole before it changed its shape to match it. Sari then placed the key in and everyone watched in amazement as Prowl's chest healed completely and he sat up.

"That's quite the cure." He looked right at Sari.

Bumblebee looked confused. "Can everyone do that on this planet?"

"I don't even know how I did that." Sari answered truthfully.

Optimus shook his head. "At this point, nothing surprises me."

Kari looked towards a giant screen and saw patrols looking all over the docks for something. She then jumped off Bumblebee's shoulder and landed on the table. "Hate to ruin this but, I think our dad is looking for us."

* * *

There you have it, part 2 will be up probably the next day since I live to update my stories daily. I'll see you next time and keep those reviews coming in!


	3. Transform and Roll out: Part 2

Okay, here's chapter 3, I hope you enjoy! Oh, and I'm working on Kari's human and robot mode so that will be up soon.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Transform and Roll out: Part 2**

Kari and Sari walked up to an old abandon warehouse surrounded by tall wired fences. They've been going through their dad's stuff for the past hour to look for anything suitable for the Autobot's to have as a new base. Luckily, they found one close enough to the city.

"This looks like the place." Kari observed the area. "Yup, sure looks like it."

Sari smiled. "Great, now we just got to show this to the Autobots."

After a while, Kari and Sari found the Autobots at the park talking to each other before they walked up to them. "Hey Sari and…I didn't catch your name last time." Bumblebee rubbed his helm.

"It's Kari; I'm actually Sari's older sister." Kari answered him.

"Well, I'm Bumblebee, this lug over here is Bulkhead, the silent one is Prowl, that bot there is Ratchet, and boss bot over here is Optimus." Bumblebee introduced the whole team.

Sari smiled. "Great, now that introductions are over, we got something to show you!" She walked off.

Kari and the Autobots followed her; the walk was mostly silent till they all had reached the abandon warehouse. "Okay, Sari said you guys needed a home base, and a ship at the bottom of Lake Erie is just way too far away."

"Then after a little research we found this place, and our dad doesn't even know he owns it!" Sari exclaimed. The Autobots turned on their lights and examined the building. "So, what do you think?"

"I think this is want you organics call a real fixer upper." Bumblebee replied.

Bulkhead sat down causing the ground to tremble. "Anywhere I can power down for a few megacycles is okay by me." Everyone just laughed.

**The Next Day**

Everyone was celebrating for the Autobots as Professor Sumdac announced them as Detroit's new cybernetic superheroes. Kari and Sari were standing right by their dad while in front of Captain Fanzone and the mayor.

"If you would kindly direct your attention overhead, please enjoy the Crimson Angels!" Isaac Sumdac announced as jets flew in the sky.

Bumblebee sighed. "For once, something that flies that's not a Decepticon."

"Odd, I thought I only paid for six jets." Kari looked towards her dad as he said that, something wasn't right.

However, when the jets came back around, one single jet that was different from the rest headed straight towards them. "Is that guy nuts?!" Bulkhead asked. "He's headed straight for us!"

Ratchet's optics widen. "It couldn't be!"

The jet transformed and fired an attack at the Autobots; Kari quickly covered Sari as she ran behind her dad, Captain Fanzone, and the mayor.

The jet landed. "Greetings Autobots, mind if I crash the party?"

Kari turned back to the Autobots and the giant jet, she heard them talking but, her eyes widen when the jet fired and hit Bumblebee and Bulkhead. Optimus and Ratchet just moved them out of the way as debris fell from the building. Then Prowl ran towards him before jumping onto a building, and the giant jet known as Starscream flew right at him. However, it turned out it was just a hologram and the real Prowl jumped onto his back.

Starscream just grabbed him and threw him to the ground, however, Optimus, was able to wrap his grappling hook around his legs but, Starscream took off into the air. After a few hits to the buildings, Starscream finally turned around and shot the rope, making Optimus fall down to the earth. A few moments passed by as Kari watched them talk but, her attention snapped to the flying Decepticon as he pointed his weapon towards her and the rest behind her. He fired, Kari quickly dove out of the way but, the others ran towards the train.

"Sari!" Her dad's voice rang through her head.

She looked up in time to see Bumblebee block a blast from hitting her sister but, he was hit instead. "Bumblebee!" Sari shouted.

Starscream then grabbed Bumblebee and flew up into the air, holding him by his arm; the Autobots had to make a deal if they wanted to save the humans and the organics. Then Starscream threw Bumblebee down to the ground, Sari was inside of the train and moved to the side just as Bumblebee came crashing in. Then as Kari watched with horror in her eyes, Starscream grabbed the train and flew all the way up to the top of Sumdac Tower.

"No." Kari whispered to herself before getting to her feet.

Prowl jumped up to her level and walked towards her. "Kari, are you alright?"

"Yeah, a little sore but, I'll live; however, it's the others I'm worried about." She turned her gaze towards Sumdac Tower.

Prowl reassured her. "Don't worry, we'll save them."

Soon enough, Kari found herself in Prowl's hand as they launched to the top of Sumdac Tower as the others kept Starscream distracted. As soon as they landed, Kari was set down and she ran over to the door, there Sari embraced her.

"Kari, I knew you would come for us!" Sari hugged her tightly.

Kari hugged her back. "Of course, I wasn't going to leave you."

Prowl smiled at the reunion before he had Professor Sumdac and the mayor in his hands while Captain Fanzone hanged onto his neck. Sari then went to go charge up Bumblebee; she couldn't do it earlier, too afraid that Bumblebee might get hurt again.

"Come on Bumblebee, wake up!" She placed her hands on his face. Then he reared up and she fell backwards as she saw him grip his helm. "Wow, when you wake up, you really wake up!"

However, when Prowl landed back on the blimp, Captain Fanzone kind of let out a shout which made Starscream turned around. However, before he could launch off towards them, Ratchet used his magnets to hold him back.

"Not so fast, fly boy!" He shouted.

Starscream just flew around shaking off the magnetic pulse but, he came face to face with Optimus and he shot out foam which made one of his rocket booster turn off. Then as he fell, Bulkhead hit him with his wreaking ball. However, when he tried to hit him again, Starscream transformed to his vehicle mode and took off. Bumblebee fired his stingers as Starscream came flying up towards him, Sari, and Kari.

Prowl saw him past before he launched himself back up into the air and threw his shurikens at Starscream, hitting him head on. Starscream got angry by this and fired at the train, not only did it make it turn and hang off the edge but, it made a giant hole in the back of it.

"Hold on, Sari!" Kari grabbed onto a pole and looked back to see Prowl and Bumblebee holding onto the end of the train.

Starscream then fired at them and it made the train go all the way over the edge. Prowl shouted. "Kari!"

Bumblebee shouted. "Sari!"

Both girls just screamed but, the last blasts made Kari lose her grip on the pole and she banged her head, knocking her out cold.

Sari gasped at the sight. "Kari!" Her key glowed brightly before it shot a beam of light down towards Kari.

The light surrounded her entire body, snapping her eyes open, Kari gasped as her clothing changed into some kind of armor and before she knew it, she flipped so her feet were facing the ground and activated her rocket boosters and flew into the air.

"That was a close one." Her facemask made her voice sound more like a robot but, she didn't mind.

She looked back to the train just to see it crash, her eyes widen but, she calm down once she saw Bumblebee had Sari with him. She then watched as Optimus threw the All-Spark towards Ratchet, who used his magnets to toss it towards Bumblebee. Bumblebee then drove off before throwing it with major distance, Starscream went after it but, Prowl caught it before throwing it into the back of a truck and kicked it downhill. Then when Bulkhead tried to grab it, Starscream came and swiped it out of his hands; however, Bulkhead launched his wreaking ball at him which made him let go of the All-Spark and Bulkhead caught it in one hand.

They gathered around each other but, Starscream wasn't giving up yet. He fired a huge blast which ending up with him having the All-Spark and the Autobots down. He then flew up into the air and started to destroy everything with the All-Spark's power.

"Now, nothing shall stop me from leading the Decepticons, and crushing the Autobots forever!" He laughed wickedly.

Kari glared at him. "Want a bet?" She flew at him full speed and knocked him down into the blimp.

"What in the name of All-Spark?" Starscream shook his helm and looked up at Kari.

Kari landed right next to the All-Spark. "I won't let you have the All-Spark, not until my very last breath!"

The All-Spark glowed brightly as its form changed shape into the form of a cube with the same color and designs. It landed in Kari's hand before a powerful blast sent both her and Starscream flying in opposite directions. Kari held the newly shaped All-Spark close to her as she came in contact with the ground. Last thing she remember was everything going dark.

* * *

Alright, now I'm going to work on Kari's outfit and armor and chapter 4 so stay tune for any updates!


	4. Tears and Friendship

Here you go, chapter 4 is up and I'm almost done with my drawings of Kari in her human and robot mode!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Tears and Friendship**

"Wake up." A distant voice spoke.

Kari groaned as she opened her eyes, only to be face to face with her sister, Sari. "Ahhh!" Kari cried out before she smacked her head into Sari's.

"Ouch, that's going to leave a mark." Sari groaned as well as her sister.

Kari sat up and noticed she was in her room. "What happened?"

"You kind of crash landed after the battle with that Decepticon." Sari's gazed then filled with worry. "Kari, there's also something else that dad and I need to tell you."

Just then their dad walked in. "Oh Kari, you're awake."

"What is it that you need to tell me?" Kari asked, staring straight at her father.

Her father hesitated before answering her. "Well, the truth is…you're not really my daughter. The thing is…you're…a techno-organic." He sighed as Kari gave him a look of disbelief.

"You're kidding, right?" She turned to her sister. "Please tell me this is just a joke."

Sari shook her head. "I wish it was." She then picked up the T.V remote and turned on the television.

A news reporter explained the entire situation. "Under hard decisions, the Autobots were able to defeat the enemy and peace was once again established through the city. However, we have some shocking news; one of Professor Sumdac's daughters is someone robotic as well. We have caught it live on tape right here."

A video came on showing Kari being surrounded by a bright light before she appeared in her robot mode and taking off to the skies, and that was when Sari turned off the T.V.

"No, no, no…this can't be true, how did I not notice before?" Kari shook her head, not wanting to believe it.

Her dad sat on her bed next to her. "I know it's tough to take in and I'm sorry for not telling you earlier but, I can't change what you are." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "However, I'm sure great things will come out of this discovery."

Kari jumped out of the bed and ran out of the bedroom, leaving her dad and her sister alone. She then ran out of Sumdac Tower and towards the park, however, she didn't know that a certain ninja bot was watching her.

(Prowl's P.O.V)

I watched as Kari ran towards the park, I had witness everything and can understand the pain and confusing she was going through.

'However, things are going to get interesting in the future.' I thought, looking at the new shaped All-Spark. 'It chose her for a reason so I think it's best for her to have it.'

I jumped from building to building, following her as she ran before she came to a complete stop at a fountain. I hopped into a tree and waited silently.

(Kari's P.O.V)

I ran the entire way to the park, I was so confused and angry that I didn't noticed I was running at a speed no human could. Coming to a complete stop in the park, I looked down at my reflection in the water of a fountain.

'How can this be happening?' I thought, and then something else came to my mind. 'Wait, what does this make Sari, is she a techno-organic as well or actually Sumdac's daughter?'

Prowl jumped down from a tree and landed behind me; I didn't know he was there until he spoke. "Kari?"

"Prowl, what are you doing here?" I asked him as I turned around to face him.

He kneeled in front of me. "I saw everything that happened back at Sumdac Tower, are you alright?"

"I don't know what to think, I just found out I'm a techno-organic after all this time and…" I paused, trying to find the words. "I don't even know what to do now, my mind is filled with so many questions." A single tear fell onto the ground below me.

Prowl rubbed my back, trying to calm me down. "I know it's hard but, something great might actually come out of this." He pulled the now cubed shaped All-Spark from behind him before handing it to me. "The All-Spark chose you, Kari, and I don't know why but, I think it's best if you had it. Keep it safe, and know that you're not alone here."

I looked down at the All-Spark and saw it lightly glowing, as if it were agreeing with Prowl. "I guess you're right, which means this is the beginning of something new."

The wind blew through my hair and the sun started to set as I stared at the All-Spark, this was going to lead to good things and bad things, this however, was just the beginning.

* * *

There you have it, I'll get chapter 5 up as soon as possible aong with the drawings of Kari. See you for the next chapter!


	5. Home is Where the Spark is

Here you go, chapter 5 and I made sure it was longer this time and I also made the story's picture of Kari in boh of her forms, my apologies for it being small but, I'm working on it. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Home is Where the Spark is**

"Our new home is coming together nicely." Optimus stated as he and Bumblebee placed the T.V on the handmade T.V stand.

Ratchet picked up the plug. "If I had my way, we'd never leave. It's not safe out there, they're always watching, waiting."

"The Decepticons?" Optimus asked with a smile.

Ratchet plug the T.V in. "No, those annoying camera bots!"

Bumblebee disagreed with that. "What? No way, being a star rocks! If the titanium alloy fits, wear it and, I make it look good."

"You guys have it easy." Bulkhead grumbled as her fixed a tire for a handmade chair. "All people want me to do is break stuff, I got a sensitive side too you know?" He stood up rubbing his chin. "Though, breaking stuff is kind of fun."

Kari shook her head. "Yeah, but everywhere I go reporter bots always want me to do an interview since the news about me being a techno-organic got out."

"Either way, there's a lot to learn about this planet, so we'll just have to roll with it." Optimus turned to Kari.

Just then, Prowl came through the skylight, and he walked off to his room, displeased with something. "I guess Prowl didn't get the memo about rolling with it." Bumblebee spoke.

Optimus walked after him so Kari decided to follow him, however, Bumblebee decided to do the same as well. When Optimus had reached Prowl's room, the door slid open. "Prowl, got a nanoclick?" He then took a few steps inside. "Everything okay, I mean, you want to talk?"

"No." Prowl responded sharply.

Optimus stared at him in shock. "Oh, you know you can have another room, one with a roof." Optimus stated as he looked at the roof of Prowl's bedroom.

"I like this room." Prowl replied. "All this organic life, this nature, it refuses to be contain, such a force of will. But everyone here is blind to it, they all rush to see everything but never to sit still long enough to experience what is happening around them." A bird landed in front of Prowl on a branch, he slowly reached out for it. "Just this morning, I've observed one organic creature stalk another with such grace, such stillness."

Bumblebee then popped up in front of him and made the bird fly away. "Anybody else smell fried circuitry around here? Get it, fried circuitry." He laughed. "As in yours." He then bonked on Prowl's head. "Hello, any bot home?" Prowl then jumped into the tree, out of sight. "What, what I say?"

Kari watched from the hallway, she shook her head at Bumblebee's foolishness. Sometimes he was worse than Sari but she could learn to deal with it. She watched Optimus and Bumblebee walk away before she entered Prowl's room herself. "Prowl?" She didn't get an answer.

'He must be really upset; then again, I would be too.' Kari thought before jumping up into the tree. She jumped from branch to branch till she found Prowl sitting at the very top. Sitting down beside him, Kari turned towards him. "Prowl, are you alright?"

He didn't turn to face her. "Why do your people rush and not enjoy what is around them?"

"Well, I don't know, sometimes I think they have something better to do or maybe they just don't like nature but nobody here is the same." Kari answered him, letting the sun warm up her skin.

Prowl finally faced her. "Then you hang around me instead of Bumblebee or Bulkhead, why?"

"I maybe…or was Sari's sister but, that doesn't mean I'm exactly like her." Kari giggled as a butterfly walked across her finger before flying away. "Besides, you at least like to enjoy peace and quiet, Sari however, that's a different story for another time."

Prowl chuckled at my answer. "I don't think you'll have to tell me, I think just by looking at Sari and compare her to you, you can tell the difference quite well."

"Speaking of Sari, I should give you a heads up because she's going to give you guys an Earth lesson on the sleepover, also known as a slumber party." Kari laughed at the thought. "However, she has to go through her lesson with tutor bot first."

**Sumdac Tower in Professor Sumdac's Lab**

A giant robotic head that was disabled from its body was brought back online with energy from the All-Spark key. "I am Megatron." The head spoke as it fully came online. "What?" It gasped as it looked around. "Where am I?" Then he saw he hand not too far away from him. "Where is my body? How long have I been offline?" He then turned his gaze towards a monitor's screen that turned on. "What kind of antiquated system am I hook up to?"

On screen, Starscream was approaching the Autobots before announcing. "I defeated Megatron! I planted the device the overloaded his circuitry, his fate was sealed before he even reached your ship."

Megatron shouted in anger. "Starscream!" Things exploded and it left things smoking in the entire lab. "They don't even know I'm alive." The screen then showed Skylar in her robot mode holding the newly shaped All-Spark. "This can't not be happening, the All-Spark's finally within my reach, and I have no hands to grasp it!" A metal claw snapped as his energy powered it up. "Hmm…perhaps I'm not as immobile as I thought." The metal claw picked up a little bot that looked like a spider with some kind of video function. "There may be more than one way to locate the All-Spark and destroy all who dare oppose me!" The light eye to the robot flashed red as it came online.

**Sari**

Sari stared at the tutor bot wait a bored expression on her face before she grabbed her key and used it on her phone to contact Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee? Cool, it's me, Sari." She spoke through her phone in a whisper.

Bumblebee was confused. "Sari? How did you get on my comm. link frequency?"

"With my key, it's wicked cool." She answered him but she looked to tutor bot who had suddenly gone quiet. "Got to go, see you tonight."

Tutor bot held out his hand. "Sari, please give me that key."

Sari smirked devilishly before grabbing her key as it changed its form again.

**Sumdac's Lab**

Professor Sumdac looked at the pocket bot as it walked around his desk. "For weeks I couldn't get these pocket bots to work and now…I must've fixed them in my sleep or…" He turned to his monitor's screen before it appeared to show Sari.

"Hi, dad." She said nervously.

He looked at her with a calm expression. "Sari, have you…tinkered with anything in my lab by any chance?"

"I never tinker with any of your stuff." She declared but tutor bot walked behind the screen so she got close to it. "Besides, I've been too busy helping the Autobots settle into their secret lair, I was just going over there now."

Megatron onlined his optics before he focused on the screen as Professor Sumdac asked. "And where is this secret lair?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret." A loud crash sounded in the background, Sari smiled sheepishly. "Got to go." Then the screen went black.

Professor Sumdac turned back to his desk when he noticed that one of the pocket bots were missing. "I could have sworn there was one more of these pocket bots, now where could it have gone to."

What nobody knew was that the pocket bot was being controlled by Megatron as it crawled through the vents. It jumped onto the grate before cutting a circle with a laser. As it landed on the ground, it hid under a chair as Sari placed her backpack down.

Sari sighed as she took her key and used it to shut down the tutor bot, giving the chance for the pocket bot to sneak into her backpack. Sari placed a flashlight in her backpack before grabbing it and throwing it over her shoulder. "Autobots, here I come."

**Autobot's Base**

Kari sat on the arm of the concrete couch as she, Sari, and the other Autobots watched as Prowl sat in front of the T.V watching a butterfly bloom from its chrysalis.

"Fascinating." He gasped before Bumblebee changed the channel to play some rock music.

He held the remote to the T.V. "Mind if we watch something that won't bore us into stasis lock?" Bumblebee stood up on the couch, doing a few moves. "Don't be such a stiff, Prowl." Prowl turned around, crouched down to floor on all of his servos. "Oh wait, I forgot…you're all about stillness." Bumblebee turned around but, when he faced Prowl again, Prowl lunged at him and tackled him to the ground.

"You should try it sometime." He smiled before jumping all the way on top of a metal crane holding a giant magnet.

Bulkhead spoke while everyone else just stared up at Prowl. "Whoa, looks like somebody forgot to defrag his hard drive."

"Don't get your circuits in a bunch Prowl; it's just a slammer party!" Bumblebee stated, however, he didn't know he got the name right till Sari jumped of the couch.

She placed her backpack on the ground before opening it. "That's slumber party, also known as the sleepover." She grabbed her sleeping bag; however, no one noticed the little bot with a blinking optic in her backpack.

**Sumdac's Lab**

Megatron watched the screen as Sari explained how a slumber party worked. "It's where a bunch of friends get together and hang out all night."

"So where do we hang…this out?" Optimus asked as he held the sleeping bag.

Kari burst into laughter while Sari just giggled. "You don't hang it out, you sleep in it, and only the first rule of a sleepover is, no one sleeps."

"This Earth stuff is hard." Bulkhead complained as he scratched his helm.

No one noticed the little pocket bot as it left the room to search the rest of the base. Megatron observed everything that appeared in the monitor. _"_These Autobots are the keepers of the All-Spark; this must be some cosmic joke. Search mode!" He ordered as the pocket bot's optic flashed red.

While the pocket bot searched the base, back with Prowl, he was in the middle of practicing his balance till the ground suddenly became unstable. He waved his arms around but, he still fell, once he sat up he rubbed his helm and watched as Bulkhead jumped around, trying to get in Sari's sleeping bag.

"Bulkhead, that's my sleeping bag, this is yours." Sari stated as she opened a big bag and a huge blanket popped out before she ran off.

Prowl groaned as the blanket landed on him, Kari then decided to come over and pulled the blanket off of him. "Here Bulkhead." She gave the blanket to him before turning her attention to Prowl. "You okay?"

"I'm alright." Prowl answered as he faced. "Why are you doing this?"

Kari looked at him dumbfounded. "Hey, I was just being a friend since you want to be the silent type, I may like peace and quiet like you do, but it doesn't mean you should lock everybody out."

"Friend? You see me as a friend?" Prowl asked her.

Kari nodded with a small smile. "Yeah, I can see we have a lot in common even though we're from two different species, and besides, you could use a friend to help you with this planet."

"Thank you, I guess you're right, Kari." Prowl smiled and stood up. Kari smiled too and was about to walk away but, Prowl picked her up and placed her on his shoulder. They both smiled at each other.

Along with the pocket bot, it walked through the base still searching for the All-Spark. "The All-Spark must be here somewhere." Megatron declared.

With Sari and the other Autobots, she had them playing a game while Optimus and Ratchet stood behind her. "Okay, left hand on purple." She said as she pressed a button on her phone.

"So this is some kind of training exercise to boot…dexterity?" Optimus asked.

Sari giggled. "It's a game, for fun. Right foot on green!" She exclaimed before pushing the button on her phone again.

"Hey Prowl?" Bumblebee spotted him walked towards the hallway with Kari on his shoulder. "You're into all of that balance and agility garbage. You want in on this action?" He asked.

Prowl turned towards him and just sighed, Kari then jumped off his shoulder and onto the ground as he leapt into the air. He landed on the mat and placed all of his servos in the right spots as the mat then lit up, congratulating him on his victory. He then pushed on the map and landed back on his feet. Kari came by his side and together, they walked away from the others together.

Bulkhead fell to the floor, his arm on top of Bumblebee's face. "Hey, come back! You won!"

"What's the matter; we not still enough for you?" Bumblebee asked as he got his head unstuck. "Fine, have a great time watching the grass grow!"

Kari turned back to his voice. "Please, it's called a tree and besides, grass is much shorter."

Prowl just chuckled as they continued on their way to Prowl's room for some actual peace and quiet. However, the pocket bot was now walking on the ceiling still in search for the All-Spark.

"This search is futile, no sign of the All-Spark anywhere." Megatron growled impatiently. "Better to destroy you Autobots and download its location from your lifeless shells." The screen showed the four other Autobots gathered around while Sari told them a scary story.

"And the old man suddenly vanished, with a cackle of evil laughter." She told them, holding a flashlight under her chin.

Ratchet tilted his helm. "And the point of this story is…"

"You're always supposed to tell scary stories at a slumber party." She answered him.

Bumblebee smiled. "Well, I'm not feeling scared."

"Wait for it." Sari said as she took her key and placed it in a slot behind her. A metal claw came online with the key's power but, no one noticed but Sari. "With the old man gone, the three children where now all alone in the spooky house. Then there was a horrible scraping noise." The metal claw scrapped across the floor.

Bumblebee turned around. "You guys here that?"

Sari placed her key in another key slot. "And behind the kids, the old man's ghost sneaked up and…"

**Prowl's Room**

Kari was in Prowl's tree sitting on a branch reading a book while Prowl meditated, and then they heard Bumblebee scream in fright. Prowl just sighed while Kari fell out of the tree and onto Prowl's head.

"What in the world?" Kari groaned as she slid off Prowl's head and onto his shoulder. "Oh, Sari must be teling them a scary story." She figured and jumped down to the floor.

Prowl shook his head. "Of course Bumblebee would be the one to get scared first."

**Back with the Others**

Sari was laughing really hard. "Too sweet, you should have heard yourself scream, Bumblebee, you big scaredy bot!"

Bumblebee tried to get the claw to let him go while he was panicking, however, Megatron had enough searching the place. "Laugh now child, I will show you true fear.

At the base, the pocket bot hopped down and onto the control panel before forming drills and hacked its way into the systems. While this was happening, Sari used her key to make the metal claw to place Bumblebee back on the ground.

Optimus turned to her. "Sari, how are you doing that?"

"It's my key, it doesn't just fix Autobots; I can do all kinds of other stuff with it too." She answered him, and then the power went out. "That wasn't me."

Everyone looked around just as the machines came on. "Take cover!" Ratchet yelled just as he and Bumblebee were grabbed and threw into a wall.

"What's happening?" Bumblebee asked, still lying on the floor.

Bulkhead dodged just as flames from one machine fired at him then one fired screws and bolts. Sari ran as the laser lights chased after her but they stopped as she stopped but, one machine didn't. She gasped just as a machine started to fire screws and bolts at her, Sari took off running before Optimus grabbed her and gave her cover. "Okay, this is defiantly not me." He ran into the hallway just a Prowl and Kari came in.

"This party is getting out of…" He didn't finish as the machine fired at them but Ratchet came and used his magnets to create a shield. However, two claw machines made their own homemade missiles and Ratchet took too long to dodge.

Optimus and Prowl turned back. "Ratchet, you alright?"

"Forget about me, somebody's got to shut down that assembly line." Ratchet looked up towards them.

Bumblebee zoomed around on his wheels. "This looks like a job for wheels on heels!" A small rocket hit below his feet making him fly through the air before landing on the conveyor belt. Metal claws grabbed him and held him down but, Bumblebee transformed into vehicle mode. He dodged a few attacks before he transformed with his skid plate got burned. "Hot, hot!"

Bulkhead smashed the machines. "Who needs sensitive, smashing stuff is fun!" He smiled.

"Thick-bolted moron, let me crush that smile off your face." Megatron said as he watched the monitor's screen.

Metal claws grabbed Bulkhead and put him on the conveyor belt towards a machine smashing anything that got under it. "That can't be good." Bulkhead stated as he looked up. The block came down but Bulkhead stopped it from achieving its goal.

"Hang on, Bulkhead!" Optimus shouted as he ran towards his teammate. He transformed as he landed on the conveyor belt, then his arms transformed only and grabbed the bottom of the conveyor belt as he went into reverse. The belt started to bring Bulkhead towards him however, the giant magnet came over Optimus so he had to transform all the way before he was sucked up and stuck against it.

Bulkhead then found himself back in the same situation he was in before. "Nuts and bolts." He grunted.

"Everyone! Stand still." Prowl ordered.

Bumblebee zoomed pass him. "Forget stillness, we need action!" A few rockets made him screech to a stop as metal claws gathered to grab him.

"It's all connected to motion sensors, stand still!" He explained.

Ratchet groaned as he stood up, the laser lights pointed at him as two claws came at him, however, he stood still and the claws grabbed each other instead. Sari then used her key to shut them down. "About time you used that thing for something useful."

"Guys, celebrate later, shut down the machines, now!" Kari exclaimed behind Sari.

Megatron made a metal claw open a fuel tank, and then oil leaked out and slowly made its way towards the flames. "Let's finish this."

"If I can make it to the control panel, I can shut this all down." Prowl explained. A glare went across his visor before he jumped into the air and then landed on the ground. "Stillness…and strike." He whispered as lasers covered him before they disappeared. He then transformed into his vehicle mode and twirled around before transforming again. "Stillness…and strike." He jumped up and grabbed a metal bar while flipping a few times before he landed on the ground, a few feet away from the control panel.

"The motion sensors may be blind to you, Autobot but, I am not." Megatron declared as he made a few missiles head towards the ninja bot.

Prowl looked up just as the missiles hit the ground below him, he fell back and metal claws grabbed him. "No!" He then turned to Bumblebee. "It's up to you now, Bumblebee! Remember: stillness."

Bulkhead groaned. "For Bumblebee? We're dead!"

Sari turned to Kari, she whispered. "Kari, you can do it, you're into the same stuff as Prowl so how hard can it be?"

"Sari, I never done anything like this before, sure I like peace and quiet before, but I never fought or anything like that." Kari whispered back to her.

Sari urged her. "Come on, we know Bumblebee can't do it, trust your instincts. You're special, the All-Spark chose you for a reason, plus I heard the Autobots say so as they talked about it." Kari still did nothing. "Look, I don't care if you're still mad at me or dad but, you're still my sister no matter what you are."

Kari still didn't say anything, she turned to Sari and Sari watched as her eyes flashed white before turning to their rightful color. "I can do this." She said with determination in her voice.

"Go for it, kid." Ratchet nodded with approval, he had heard the entire conversation.

Kari turned to the room's entrance from where she stood in the hallway and waited for the right moment to make a move. She narrowed her eyes before running into the room at full speed. She jumped into the air while twirling sideways as a metal claw swept underneath her. Landing on the ground in a crouch position, Kari looked up and towards the control panel. When the lasers faded away she took off again, however, one machine spotted her and flames erupted from the nozzle. Kari looked up just as her eyes turned pure white, her hands came up and her arms spread as the flames got closer. Everyone watched as the flames went around her and faded away. Her eyes went back to their original color before she ran on.

"Antiquated machines destroy that puny thing!" Megatron commanded.

Missiles fired and went off as they hit the ground near Kari; however, she appeared out of the wreckage in her robot form with her gold energy skates activated. She skated as a high speed before she jumped onto the control panel. A gold blade formed out of her arm and she kneeled before stabbing the control panel, sparks flew everywhere and the machines shut down.

Optimus dropped down, Bulkhead got from underneath the giant, crushing block, Prowl pushed the claws away before jumping down, Ratchet and Sari appeared from the hallway, and Bumblebee relaxed.

"Your victory shall be fleeting." Megatron declared as he watched the oil spill get closer to the flames.

Optimus shouted. "The fuel tanks, they're gonna blow!"

Prowl used his one of his shurikens to cut the stand holding the fuel tank, Optimus then used his grappling hooks to grab the tank the pull it into mid-air, Then Bulkhead punched it so it got more air, and finally, Ratchet used his magnet to push it back further away. The flames travel the entire oil trail and towards the tank before it exploded in the air.

All the Autobots stared up at sky where the tank just exploded while Sari stood on a small deformed platform. Kari came around and jumped up, landing right next to her before she powered down out of her robot form.

"Ok, if Sari's key didn't do this, then what did?" Kari asked as she crossed her arms.

The small pocket bot crawled on the railing next to them and Optimus picked it up as Ratchet said. "Whatever it was, it was smart enough to merge the security motion sensors with the assembly line."

Optimus held the little pocket bot in front of him. "I think this might be the culprit."

Prowl walked forward and stared at it. "A robotic design merging organic and mechanical. Fascinating." He gasped as it jumped out of Optimus's grip and headed towards the exit.

"Catch it, we need to examine it!" Optimus ordered.

Bulkhead ran towards it and placed his servo over it. "Got it!" However, when he looked at it, it fell apart, he then scratched his helm. "Right, examine it."

**Sumdac's Lab**

The control panel in the lab busted up as electrical waves shot through it. "I had them, they could've been destroyed! I cannot remain in this unacceptable operational status." Megatron growled. "I need a body! Perhaps it is time that I reveal a little more of my cybertronian technology to Professor Sumdac."

**Roof of the Autobot's Base**

Kari watched the rising sun, she felt so much better knowing Sari was still a sister towards her even though they were two different species. She also thought about talking with her dad to get things settled straight between them. What she didn't know was that a certain Autobot was walking up behind her.

"It seems you like to be on your own sometimes as well." Prowl's voice filled her ears.

Kari smiled without turning to face him. "Yeah, sometimes I have to get away, you know, with all this happening? It's kind of hard to think what is going to happen next."

"Well, whatever does happen, you're not alone." Prowl came up beside her.

Kari turned to him. "Neither are you, Prowl." Together, they watched the sun rise high into the sky, the mark of a new day.

* * *

Whew! That took a lot out of me but, I hope you enjoyed it and like the picutre or Kari. See you next chapter!


	6. Total Meltdown

Here you have it, chapter 6. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Total Meltdown**

"We still have a lot to learn about Earth customs." Optimus stated to his team but one of them was missing. "And the best way is to keep our optical and auditory sensors open."

"So let's get started!" Bulkhead exclaimed, folding down his back doors to create his own seat. While Prowl turned on the T.V, as they watched the television to see what goes on around the planet, Sari and Bumblebee were off getting into trouble, and Kari was somewhere practicing.

(Kari's P.O.V)

'Okay, I'm a techno-organic with elemental powers that I shouldn't have.' Kari thought as she used her twin gold blades to cut through a target. 'That doesn't make sense; I didn't have powers when I thought I was just an organic. So how does that explain what happened with the flames last night?' She was confused, how does a techno-organic have elemental powers anyway?

/With my power of course. / A voice whispered in my head.

I looked around, nobody was near me. "Hello?"

/Dear child, you cannot see me, only hear me, I am Primus, I am the one who gave you the power through the All-Spark. / The voice was wise and calm. /I will help prepare you for what is ahead. /

I hummed to myself while in thought, should I or shouldn't take his offer. What the heck. /Alright, I'll do it. / I spoke in my mind.

/Alright but, a few friends of yours are in trouble, I shall teach you, your first lesson. / Primus spoke to me.

**Back with the Autobots**

All the Autobots watched as Bumblebee got his skid plate whooped by some bulked up man who used to look like some weakling.

"We better get down there, Autobots, Transform and Roll Out!" Optimus ordered. As they transformed and went to go save Bumblebee's skid plate, they didn't know that Kari was also on her way there.

**Bumblebee and Sari**

"Bumblebee, heads up!" Sari shouted as the bulked up man, Cyrus, threw a giant garbage bin at Bumblebee. Bumblebee jumped out of the way as Sari ran over to him with her key in her hand. "Hang on, I'll patch you up!" She was about to when Cyrus pulled Bumblebee away and threw him into a truck. Bumblebee gasped as Cyrus was about to throw a car at him. "I just hope there's something left for me to patch."

Cyrus threw the car and Bumblebee jumped out of the way just as the truck he was on exploded. "Stand and fight! What are you, yellow?"

"Well, duh." Bumblebee answered as he looked at him.

Prometheus Black and Captain Fanzone appeared not too far away. "Call off your overgrow gorilla!" Captain Fanzone demanded.

"It's not like he has an off switch." Prometheus replied.

Cyrus picked up another car and was about to throw it when suddenly, a blue and green light before it disappeared and Kari's voice cut through the air. "Hey, why don't you pick on somebody your own size?!" Kari shouted before opening up her hands and hit Cyrus away with a huge golden energy blast. "Okay, I thought busting Sari out of trouble was hard enough but, this? Come on, you guys got in way over yours heads this time."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bumblebee glared at her.

Optimus and the other Autobots showed up. "Mute it, we got bigger problems."

"What? Bigger than me?" Bumblebee questioned him, he hated when people made fun of his size.

Kari looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Time for the big guns." Bulkhead said as he and Cyrus charged at each other. He knocked Cyrus into the ground.

Bumblebee raised his arms above his head. "Oh, just rub it in, why don't ya?"

"What? What I say?" Bulkhead asked him before he was kicked away and into a car which made the car alarm go off.

Parts of Cyrus' skin started to glow as the car alarm's frequency messed with his power source the made him bulk up. He grabbed his head in pain and Prowl found his weak spot. Throwing his shurikens, Prowl hit where Cyrus' energy was coming from and it made Cyrus return to his normal size.

"Nice one, Prowl." Kari smiled, gaining his attention.

He smirked. "How'd you get here?" He questioned her.

'Crap.' Kari thought before spitting out. "I have my ways." She put an innocent smile on. She then walked over to him and jumped onto his shoulder. "However, I think somebody else should be the focus of attention right now."

Prowl turned to Bumblebee and whacked him on the head, getting Kari's point. "Next time use your head, find your foe's weakness and strike there."

"If you can reach it." Bulkhead pointed out.

Bumblebee crossed his arms. "Oh right, I get it, cause I'm short."

"What? I'm just busting your bumpers, little buddy." Bulkhead shrugged his shoulders.

Bumblebee glared at him. "Why does it have to be little buddy?" The rest of the Autobots came over. "Why can't it just be buddy?"

Sari came running over and Ratchet scooped her up in his hand as he asked. "What's with him?"

"He's just mad that he came up a little short." Bulkhead answered and he, Sari, and Ratchet burst into laughter. Kari just giggled while Prowl and Optimus smiled but Bumblebee just got madder.

"Okay, now you're doing it on purpose!" Bumblebee shouted at them.

**Prometheus Black and Captain Fanzone**

"That's it; I'm telling the mayor to scrap your contracts!" Captain Fanzone shouted at Mr. Black. "I'll take those Sumdac rust buckets over this mess any day!"

Mr. Black turned to face him. "You cannot do this, I'll be ruin."

"Not my problem, Mr. Black." Captain Fanzone replied as he walked away.

Prometheus glared at him before he turned to walk away. "Filthy machines." He didn't take another step when something on the ground caught his attention. He saw it was a piece of Bumblebee's armor with some of his mech fluids on it. He picked it up and declared. "This is not over."

When got back to his lab, he started to experiment with the liquid and after his little argument with Mr. Powell; he made a mess with the process he had made by knocking it all over and onto the floor. However, it didn't stop there; the piece of Bumblebee's armor broke apart as well as the platform it was sitting on. Then every changed as it got onto Mr. Black, himself, but it wasn't purple, it was green. He walked over to the wall and placed his hand on it.

"They'll all pay for this, they'll all pay." He declared as he walked away, leaving acid burns on the wall he had touched.

**Autobot's Base**

Kari was on top of the roof of the base talking to Primus on how her training while the others were busy dealing with an upset Bumblebee.

/We'll begin your training with basic techniques and skills until you are ready for the more advanced training. / Primus explained to her. /You still need to get use with the high levels of power you possess. /

Kari nodded. "Got it, so we'll start off with basic fighting techniques and work our way to more advance stuff like…my organic powers?" She questioned.

/Precisely, but we will work with them at times when they seem necessary. / Primus informed her. /Never know what could possibly happen. /

"Kari!" Sari's voice shouted at her.

Kari walked over to the edge of the roof and looked down to see Sari standing there. "What's wrong?"

"I was at dad's demonstration for his new police drone but it went haywire…I think someone sabotaged dad's work!" Sari answered, she lifted up the piece of metal she brought with her.

Kari jumped straight down onto the ground beside her before Sari handed her the piece of metal she took from the drone. "There seems to be some type of fluid on it, we better take this to Ratchet, maybe he can figure out what this stuff is."

Kari and Sari ran into the base and found Ratchet before explaining everything to him. He took the piece of metal and studied it. "Yup, defiantly sabotage." Sari was hanging onto his shoulder while Kari stood on the table.

"What's going on in here?" Optimus asked as he and the others walked in.

Kari turned to them. "Sari came back with a sample from my dad's new police drone; we think someone sabotaged it for some reason."

"It can even melt Autobot alloy." Ratchet stated as he studied the sample he had taken from police drone metal and placed it on Autobot metal. "I'd like to run some more tests; it should only take a few hours."

Bumblebee didn't agree with that. "That long?"

"His attention span is short too." Bulkhead pointed out.

Bumblebee glared at him. "I heard that!"

"Apparently so is his fuse." Prowl stated.

Kari laughed as she exclaimed. "Somebody get some coolant for that burn!"

"The ninja bot gets in a good one!" Bulkhead raised his servo before Prowl high fived him.

Ratchet smiled. "Who knew he had it in him?"

"Yeah, aren't you supposed to be the strong silent type? Emphasis on the silent." Bumblebee argued.

Sari jumped down. "Knock it off you, motor heads! We've got to warn our dad, he could be in trouble!"

"Sari's right, as much as fun it is to make fun of Bumblebee's size, there could be lives at stake." Kari pointed out as she calmed down.

Bumblebee shouted at her. "Hey!"

"Transform and Roll Out!" Optimus ordered as he and the other Autobots transformed. Sari rode with Bumblebee while Kari rode with Prowl, and together, they all headed towards Sumdac Tower.

**Sumdac Tower**

Acid footsteps were left on the floor as the new Prometheus Black walked towards the desk monitor bot. "I am here for Isaac Sumdac."

"You have an appointment mister…um…" The bot spoke but could figure out his name.

Prometheus answered. "The name is Meltdown." Acid poured from his hand and melted the bot.

"Have a…nice…day." The robot said as it melted away.

**Isaac's Office**

The alarm went off, getting Isaac's attention. "Oh, not another malfunction."

Kari and Sari both appeared on the monitor's screen not too far away from his desk. "Dad!" Sari shouted. "Those breakdowns this morning were no accident, it was sabotage!" She explained to him.

"Sabotage, but who would want to?" He questioned.

Kari nodded. "Yeah we're kind of figuring that out right now but you might be in great amount of danger so we're on our way!"

The elevator sounded off which caught Isaac's attention as a voice spoke. "Professor Sumdac." Meltdown melted the door away. "We need to talk."

**The Autobots**

The Autobots made their way towards Sumdac Tower; however, one certain Autobot was going too fast.

"Last one in is a rusted axle!" Bumblebee shouted.

Kari and Sari, both gasped. "Wait!"

However, it was too late as Bumblebee hit the force field which made him transform and it send Sari flying through the air. "Whoa!" She shouted.

"Gotcha." Optimus transformed and caught her in his servos.

Bumblebee shook his helm. "What the spark was that?"

"A force field, when the tower's under attack it goes into auto defense mode." Kari answered as she walked up between him and Sari.

Bumblebee scoffed. "What a dumb design, if your dad's in trouble, how are we supposed to get inside to save him?" He asked.

"Leave that to me." Ratchet stated as he used his magnets to open a small hold in the force field.

Primus spoke in Kari's head. /There is an enemy nearby and closing. / Just as he said that a voice spoke behind them.

"I don't think so." Cyrus said as he bulked up. He swung a metal pole at them, knocking Optimus to the ground as Prowl flew over his head and threw his shuriken in the same spot he did last time, however, nothing happened. "The boss reinforced that little weak spot." He stated.

Optimus and Bulkhead charged at him. "Bulkhead, you and I will keep him busy!"

"Now it's pack back time!" Cyrus declared as he swung the pole around, this time hitting Prowl.

Optimus ducked and turned to the rest of his teammates. "Sari, Kari, see if you can deactivate the auto defense. Prowl and Bumblebee will get to your father."

Both Sumdac sisters jumped through the hole, however, Bulkhead launched his wreaking ball at Cyrus who just hit it like a baseball which sent Bulkhead flying back. He then got stuck into the hole that Ratchet was currently holding open, leaving Kari and Sari alone.

Both, Bumblebee and Prowl grabbed Bulkhead. "Bulkhead, move your oversized fender."

"I can't. I'm sort of stuck here." He pointed out.

Ratchet tried to open the field wider but couldn't. "I can't open up the field any wider!" There was no time to make another or know what could happen to Bulkhead so Ratchet turned to Kari and Sari. "Girls, you'll have to go on alone, quickly shut down the field and leave the rest to us!"

Kari turned to Sari. "Just great."

Kari and Sari then ran inside, however, Primus spoke to Kari. /Move with caution. /

"Didn't you hear Ratchet's words?" I whispered back to him.

He hummed lightly. /Yes, but I will guide you, your father is in need. /

Kari sighed before using her all of her strength to pull the elevator doors apart. Suddenly, the elevator came down before she noticed the acid on the cables. 'Acid?' She wondered before creating a portal at the bottom of the shaft. She turned to Sari who was busy with the control panel to get the force field down so Kari jumped down and straight into the portal.

**Sumdac's Office**

Isaac Sumdac hid behind his desk. "Prometheus, why are you doing this?!"

"Because you're a fraud." He answered before placing his acid hands on the desk. "I am smarter, better looking, and more educated than you, and yet everything you touch turns to gold." He picked up a small golden trophy. "While everything I touch…" The trophy melted in his hand. "Just look at me, I'm a freak." He threw the melted trophy out the window. "But I refuse to be beaten by some superior nerd who merely got lucky!"

Professor Sumdac gasped in fight.

**Sari**

Sari typed away on the control panel. "This looks like the force field controls." She used her key on one of the key slots but it only made the force field stronger.

"Either I'm getting bigger or this thing is getting smaller." Bulkhead groaned.

Ratchet shouted. "Sari, stop! You're making it stronger!" Cyrus came up to him and wacked him with the metal pole. He walked over to Bulkhead but, Bulkhead fired his wreaking ball at him.

**Sumdac's Office**

"Are you ready to feel the burn?" Meltdown raised his hand and extended it towards Professor Sumdac.

Isaac Sumdac had nowhere to run as Meltdown advanced on him but, a blue and green portal opened above them and Kari landed between them both before she kicked Meltdown back into the wall. "Stay away from my dad you acid freak!"

"Kari!" Her father exclaimed happily.

However, Kari just grabbed him and opened the portal back up. "Go, I'll hold off this guy as long as I can, Sari's down in the main lobby." She pushed him into the portal and closed it.

"Ah, Kari Sumdac, such a powerful specimen, I'm glad to meet you face to face finally." The acid freak smiled. "I'm Meltdown."

Kari wasn't into introductions with people who tried to kill those closest to her so she just transformed into her robot mode and positioned herself in a fighting stance.

**In the Lobby**

"It's not working, try another data port!" Ratchet yelled through the comm. link system in the computer monitor. Sari typed a few more times before using her key again, this time, the entire force field went down and Bulkhead was freed.

That was when Professor Sumdac decided to 'drop in' as the portal opened and he fell onto the ground before it closed again. Sari ran over to him and hugged him. "Dad, you're alright!" She then looked around. "Where's Kari?"

**Outside**

"We've tried everything, what does it take to bring this guy down?" Optimus turned to his teammates.

Cyrus appeared above them. "More than you got, tin can!" He jumped up and punched the ground as they moved out of the way but, he hit Optimus straight into the church bell. The ringing from it caused him to grab his head in pain.

"The bell, hit it again!" Prowl shouted.

Optimus took his axe and started to hit the bell repeatedly. Ratchet studied it. "The frequency must disrupt his techno-organic circuits." He used his magnets to hover the bell above Cyrus. Optimus jumped down and continued to hit it till the man was back to his regular size.

"Who's the short one now?" Bumblebee laughed.

**Kari and Meltdown**

Kari stared at Meltdown really hard before jumping out of the way as Meltdown blast acid from his hand and at her. "Do you think you can defeat me?" He questioned before laughing. "I melt everything I touch, that includes you."

/Why not use the same thing that stopped you and the Autobots? / Primus suggested.

Kari smirked. 'Perfect idea.' She then focused on Meltdown. "You may be able to melt everything you touched, but with time and patience…" Kari's eyes flashed white behind her visor. "even you will be defeated." She launched at him and kicked him through the window.

"What? Noooooo!" He shouted as he fell.

However, Kari jumped after him and shot a grappling hook from her wrist that latched onto the side of the tower. She then swung towards him with her feet first, Meltdown grunted as they came in contact with his stomach and they swung towards Sumdac Tower.

**Sumdac Tower's Lobby**

Everyone except Kari and Meltdown where in the lobby of Sumdac Tower, Professor Sumdac was safe and Meltdown…well he would be arriving shortly by Kari's point of view.

Prowl looked around when he noticed something wasn't right. "Where's Kari?"

"She saved me when Meltdown tried to melt me, she's probably still dealing with him, and I hope she's alright." Her dad answered.

Just then, Kari and Meltdown came crashing through the wall. Meltdown slid across the floor while Kari's grappling hook let go and retracted into her wrist while she did a backflip and landed on her feet. Meltdown slowly rose from his feet and glared at Kari.

"You wretched little girl, you shall be the first one to melt in front of your friends and family." Meltdown raised both hand of his hands at Kari.

Sari shouted. "No!"

Meltdown fired at Kari but, Kari just lifted her arms and placed her hands out in front of her as a blue force field surrounded her. When Meltdown stopped, Kari let the force field dropped.

/Kari, speak to your sister through thought that way you guys can stop Meltdown. / Primus spoke to her.

Kari's eyes filled with confusion. /How? /

/Just relax your mind; you can speak with anyone through thought and show things to them if you're relaxed. / Primus answered her.

Meltdown turned to fire at everyone else, they jumped out of the way just in time as Prowl asked. "Any suggestions on how to stop him?"

'Just one.' Kari thought as she linked her mind to Sari's. /Sari, listen to me, it's Kari. /

/Kari? How are you talking to me without moving your mouth? / Sari asked as she looked at her sister who was focused on Meltdown.

Kari sighed. /I'll explain later, but let's use the auto defense that stopped us. /

/Kari, you're a genius. / Sari stated as she jumped over the control monitor.

Kari turned to Ratchet. "Ratchet, use the auto defense, it's the one thing that stopped us."

Ratchet nodded before a wire from one arm hooked up to the computer while his other formed a magnet and made a bubble around Meltdown.

"You can't melt what you can't touch." Kari stated as Meltdown tried to melt his way out.

Soon Meltdown was sitting in a floating bubble in his own juices. "I say let him stew in his own juices." Ratchet spoke and with a flash of light, Kari powered down.

"Kari!" Sari ran over to her and tackled her into a hug. "You're alright!"

Kari chuckled. "I'm fine, Sari." She returned her sister's hug just as their dad walked up to them.

"Kari, I want you to thank you for putting your life on the line to save mine." He placed a hand on her shoulder.

Kari smiled. "Don't worry about it dad, it's what I do to keep those closest to me safe." She looked at everyone in the lobby with a smile.

"I have to say Kari; you showed a lot of courage to go off on your own to stop Meltdown when there were little options to choose from." Optimus smiled at her.

Ratchet nodded in agreement. "Yeah kid, you're alright, nice thinking to use the auto defense to stop him."

After their little moment and making fun of Bumblebee's size again, Kari found herself a new enemy to keep an eye on because she had a feeling that this wasn't the last time she saw Meltdown.

Prowl picked her up and placed her on his shoulder. "Over today's events, I say you had the most exciting part of it."

"Yeah, you could say that." Kari replied before turning her gaze back to Bumblebee who was going around in circles while transforming ever now and then. She couldn't help but wonder. 'I wonder what the future will bring after this eventful day.'

* * *

Alright, chapter 7 will hopefully be up sooner than later so I will see you all next time.


	7. Through Kari's Eyes

Ok, this is sort of a songfic but I decided to give it a try. Here's chapter 7!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Through Kari's Eyes**

Kari was up in the training room again as usual; however, today was going to be a little different. All the Autobots including her sister were now known to the fact that she trained every day to perfect her skills and decided to step up her training just a notch.

"Okay, so it's settled, we give Kari the full life experience of what's it like to fight for real and see if her training has paid off." Sari smiled as the Autobots gathered around her.

Ratchet crossed his arms. "This planet has fried all of your circuits into a crisp, but we need to prepare the kid for what lies ahead of her."

The five Autobots and Sari made their way towards the training room, and as they walked in, they found Kari standing on one hand while she shot a blast of energy with her other at a target. She successfully destroyed her target in one blast before she pushed off the ground with both hands and did a double backflip before landing on the ground with her feet.

"Hey Kari!" Sari exclaimed as she walked towards her sister.

Kari faced her and the Autobots. "Hi guys, what brings you here?" She questioned.

"Well, the guys and I noticed that you've been practicing a lot lately." Kari nodded for her sister to continue. "So we decided to give you a full on fighting experience with them."

Kari smirked as she placed her hands on her hips. "Are you sure about that? I mean, there's a lot more to me than you expect, I think it would be too much for you guys to handle."

"Please, I'm sure we can handle it, we've been through a lot worse than some techno-organic training session." Bumblebee scoffed at her.

Kari grinned devilishly. "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you."

They all entered the training room; first to face Kari would be Bumblebee. The others settled themselves on the side of the room as they watched Kari and Bumblebee face each other.

"Tell you what; I'll go easy on you so you can have a fair chance at this." Bumblebee smiled.

Kari growled faintly as she spoke to Primus. /He is so going down. /

/Well, this will be the perfect opportunity to observe to see how much your skills have improved, along with your powers. / Primus stated. /Wait, till he makes the first move. /

Sari then set a stereo down and smiled. "Let's add some tunes to make things interesting." She then pressed the power button and music started to play as the match began.

(Warning: Music coming into play!)

**Well you think that you can take me on, you must be crazy **

**There ain't a single thing you've done, that's gonna phase me **

**Oh, but if you want to have a go **

**I just want to let you know**

Bumblebee fired up his stingers before he fired them at Kari, who just simple jumped out of the way, before she transformed into her robot mode and activated her energy skates.

**Yeah, get off of my back and into my game **

**Get out of my way and outta my brain**

**Get out of my face or give it your best shot**

Kari went around him in a circle before she shot out her grappling hook which wrapped around him before she stopped in front of him. She smirked behind her facemask at his disbelief expression on his face.

**I think it's time you better face the fact **

**Get off of my back**

She pulled the rope with all her might and speed that it made Bumblebee go spinning out of control like a twister. He soon crash landed into a bunch of oil cans and he looked dazed before he shook his helm. Getting back on his feet, Bumblebee got into a fighting stance as he prepared to charge at Kari.

**You know it's all just a game that I'm playing **

**Don't think that you can't find a way in, that's what I'm saying **

**Oh, but if you want to have a go**

**I just want to let you know**

Bumblebee charged at Kari while using his wheels for extra speed, just when he was about to run into her, Kari created a force field around her which made Bumblebee go flying back.

**Yeah get off of my back and into my game **

**Get out of my way and outta my brain**

**Get out of my face or give it your best shot **

**I think it's time you better face the fact **

**Get off of my back**

Kari just laughed, Bumblebee got back up on his stabilizing servos as he glared at her. He then attacked her fully on with her stingers but as they came towards Kari, she just moved in swaying motions while twirling every now and then. When Bumblebee finally decided he wasn't going to hit her like this, he charged at her again, big mistake! Kari smirked as he got closer.

**Oh, if you want to have a go **

**I just want to let you know**

Kari moved her feet and arms with tremendous speed and power as a concrete wall rose from the ground and Bumblebee crashed right into it.

**Get off, Get off (yeah)**

**Get off of my back and into my game **

**Get out of my way and outta my brain**

**Get out of my face or give it your best shot **

**You know this train is coming off this track **

**Get off of my back**

The wall sunk back down into the floor before Kari smiled as she saw Bumblebee slowly rose onto his feet.

**Yeah get off of my back**

**Get off, (yeah) (ohh)**

**Get off, get off, get off, get off,**

**Get off, get off, get off, **

**Get off of my back**

Kari ran towards him before giving a finally kick to his chassis, sending him back into the wall.

"Whoa." Sari gasped when the music stopped and the match was over.

Kari smirked. "I guess you have gone through worse situations than a techno-organic training session." She spoke to Bumblebee as he stood up.

"Yeah, yeah, I told you I was going to go easy on you." Bumblebee grumbled back.

Kari just rolled her eyes as she powered down and placed her hands on her hips. "Alright, who's next?"

Optimus smiled. "Let's take a moment to process what just happened, and then we'll get back to training." He walked over to Bumblebee and helped him to the med bay.

Ratchet followed, leaving Sari, Bulkhead, Prowl, and Kari in the training room. Bulkhead looked around before he whispered to Sari.

"I think we should get out of her for a while." Bulkhead suggested, Sari just nodded, and together they both walked out of the training room. This left Prowl and Kari all alone in the training room.

Kari turned to Prowl. "I knew that big processor of his was going to get himself hurt one way or another."

"True." Prowl nodded his head and faced her. "Still, how did you manage to use the ground as a barrier to stop him?"

Kari shrugged her shoulders. "I guess you were right about when the All-Spark chose me for a reason." She smiled. "Things can happen unexpectedly."

"That is right; things will never be the same." He held his hand out before Kari stepped onto it. "However, that's how the beauty of this place never ceases to surprise me."

Kari replied. "Yeah, things would just get boring if everything stayed the same." She then came up with an idea. "Hey, I want to show you something."

She jumped from his hand and landed on the ground before opening up a portal to an unknown location to Prowl, but it was her favorite spot to be by herself and surrounded by nature. Prowl watched her walked through the portal, waving for him to following before she disappeared completely, however, he walked through as well and found him on an island not too far away from Detroit.

"Hey!" Kari's voice called for his attention.

Prowl turned and saw Kari standing on the beach closer to the water before he walked over and joined her. "This place is fascinating."

"Yeah, I come here every time I want to be alone and enjoy the things in life." She replied. "Oh, and about the thing about using the ground as a wall back there…yeah, that's not the only thing I can do."

Prowl looked at her confused but Kari just held up her hand, she would show him what she meant. Moving her feet and her arms in swift and light motions, a stream of water rose out of the ocean and formed a clear ball made of water. Prowl watched in amazement as the ball of water turned into some sort of whip as Kari turned her body and the water lashed out, cutting a few leaves in the process.

Prowl looked at the leaves that used to be whole but now where cut into tiny pieces just by a simple slash of water. "Incredible." He whispered.

"I know, but there's more than that, come on." Kari smirked and walked off into the forest. Prowl stood and looked off into the distance to where she walked off to before following her.

(Warning: Another song is about to play!)

Kari walked through the forest as the wind blew through her air as if it were speaking to her. Prowl watched not too far off in the distance, it seemed as if Mother Nature was talking to them in her language and taking them on a once in a life time adventure .

**I see you I see you**

"Come on, Prowl." Kari voice was loud enough for him to hear but quiet enough so she didn't disturbed the wildlife around them. He followed her as she led him through this magnificent forest; it was just full of life.

**Walking through a dream, I see you**

**my light in darkness, breathing hope of new life **

**now I live through you and you through me, enchanting**

** I pray in my heart that this dream never ends**

**I see me through your eyes **

**Breathing new life, flying high **

**your love shines the way into paradise **

**so I offer my life as a sacrifice **

**I live through your love**

The sun began to set but it just made things even more breath taking than before. Prowl and Kari walked along the forest floors, enjoying the time they spend with each other. It wasn't long till the sun set and the full moon came out.

**You teach me how to see all that's beautiful**

**My senses touch a world I never pictured **

**Now I give my hope to you, I surrender **

**I pray in my heart that this world never ends**

**I see me through your eyes **

**breathing new life, flying high **

**your love shines the way into paradise **

**so I offer my life, I offer my love, for you**

Just as the full moon came out, fireflies started to light up the area around them. It looked like the starry sky, but much more beautiful. Prowl and Kari soon found a lake that was covered by moonlight, it was absolutely stunning…it felt like…Prowl and Kari where in their own world.

"It so beautiful here…so full of life…so peaceful." Prowl gasped as he looked around.

Kari smiled. "That's not all follow me."

**When my heart was never open (And my spirit never free) **

**to the world that you have shown me **

**But my eyes could not envision **

**All the colors of love and of life evermore**

Prowl watched as Kari took off her socks and shoes before running over to the lake and diving straight in. /Come on, Prowl, don't be scare. / Kari's voice spoke softly in his head.

He looked confused for a moment before he dove into the water to join her. Prowl looked through the moonlit water to see Kari swimming not far off in the distance. He swam towards her, and when she spotted him, she gave a small smile as she pointed up.

**Evermore (I see me through your eyes) **

**I see me through your eyes (Living new life flying high) **

**Flying high**

Prowl and Kari watched as a meteor shower started to display over the night sky. It was amazing how Kari and Prowl were able to find such a place to share this much beauty.

/Beautiful, isn't Prowl? / Kari asked through thought.

Prowl nodded. /Yes, it really is. /

**Your love shines the way into paradise so I offer my life as a sacrifice**

**And live through your love and live through your life**

Then swam till they appeared above the water's surface, it was great to find someone you can share this with, and Kari and Prowl couldn't be more thankful to find someone who understand.

**I see you I see you**

Once Kari and Prowl were on dry land, Kari opened a portal back at base; however, they ended up on the room instead.

"That was truly amazing, Kari, thank you." Prowl smiled at her.

Kari looked at him. "No Prowl, thank you, you gave me hope to keep on going when I thought my life couldn't get any worse. You're a true friend."

Kari and Prowl smiled at each other and spend the rest of the night together; enjoying the nature that was provided by Mother Nature, herself, so it could be enjoyed.

* * *

First song, _Get Off of My Back By: Bryan Adams _and the second song is, _I See You By: Leona Lewis._ I hoped you enjoyed. Chapter 8 is on its way!


	8. Blast from the Past

Chapter 8 has finally arrived!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Blast from the Past**

It was another great day and the Autobots pulled up to a place called Dino-Drive to see Sari waiting there for them.

She smiled. "Welcome to Dino-Drive guys, you want to learn about Earth's history, this is the place!"

"Oops, sorry! My bad! Hey, you can bump that out!" Bulkhead shouted as he past the cars in the lot, making them go flying everywhere. "Sorry that I'm late guys, did I miss anything?" Bulkhead asked.

Bumblebee answered him. "No, I'd say you hit just about every car in the lot."

Sari hopped inside of Bumblebee just as the gate opened up before all the Autobots drove inside to see Kari standing next to tutor bot near a robotic dinosaur exhibit. Sari jumped out of Bumblebee and walked over to her sister.

"About time you got here." Kari mumbled.

The Autobots transformed just as tutor bot started to give them a full explanation on how humans found out about the dinosaurs and etcetera. Sari smiled as she looked at Kari's expression, Kari was never taught by tutor bot since she was a brilliant kid to start off with, now she was getting an experience on what it was like to sit through one of his lessons.

/I feel your pain now, Sari. / Kari groaned as she spoke to her sister telepathy.

Sari just giggled. /See? And to think you thought it wasn't so bad. /

Bulkhead ran over to the tree with the pterodactyl perched on it. "Oh, can this one fly?"

As he shook the tree and the pterodactyl fly and landed on the triceratops which cut off its head and it stabbed the t-rex. The t-rex lost balance and started to stumble towards the other Autobots and the Sumdac sisters. The Autobots moved out of the way in time and Kari grabbed Sari, having to do a somersault in the process to avoid getting crush. However, the tutor bot was unable to move out of the way in time.

"Oops." Bulkhead looked around at the damage he had done while everyone just stared at him.

**Sumdac's Lab**

Megatron observed the destroyed tutor bot; examining the technology and thinking of ways on how to get his body back just as Professor Sumdac just walked in.

Sumdac sighed. "Oh, I cannot believe that I programmed you with such simplistic information. Everyone knows this."

"Oh, but I did not." Megatron spoke up.

Sumdac agreed, not totally thinking what just happened. "Well, everyone but you." He suddenly gasps as he turned to Megatron. "You…you spoke."

"Where…where am I?" Megatron questioned.

Sumdac answered real quickly. "You're in my lab, in the city of Detroit; on the planet Earth it…it is a long story."

"Since it does not appear I will be going anywhere soon, I have plenty of time for a long story." Megatron stated.

**Autobot Base**

Kari watched as Bulkhead crashed, smashed and simply destroyed stuff around the base as he tried to copy Prowl's moves…so far…it wasn't working.

"No, you must move like a gentle wind, observe." Prowl did a few movements without causing that much noise and barely moving from his spot before he face Bulkhead.

Bulkhead pointed at himself and Prowl nodded just as Bumblebee came in and witnessed the whole thing. "Gentle wind? You'd be lucky to get him down to an omega class solar store."

Bulkhead grunted. "Like the wind!" However, he tripped and started to fall towards Bumblebee and Prowl. Bumblebee got out of the way, unfortunately, Prowl was too slow to react.

However, Kari opened a portal underneath Prowl and closed it just as he fell through it and Bulkhead hit the floor. The portal opened beside her and Prowl walked out, unharmed. "Thank you, Kari." Prowl smiled at her.

Kari nodded with and smiled as well. "No problem, Prowl."

**Sumdac's Lab**

Professor Sumdac looked at the newly fixed Dinobots. "They are wonderful! The Autobots will be most surprised by my…uh, our latest robotic creation. Are little secret." He then walked away.

"Oh, they'll be surprised alright, and the three of you will be perfect prototypes for my future army of attack drones." Megatron spoke.

**The Island**

Prowl, Kari, and Bulkhead went to the island that Kari showed Prowl a few night ago so Prowl could train Bulkhead more without causing major damage. Kari just came along so she would be able to save Prowl if he needed the assistance.

"This island will be the ideal place to train you: quiet, peaceful, and nothing for you to damage." Prowl walked towards Bulkhead before stopping a few yards away from him. "Watch and learn…assess the situation…choose your move." Prowl sliced a few leaves and they fell apart to the ground. "Execute with graceful precision, now you try."

Bulkhead nodded. "Assess the situation…choose my move." He tried to do the same moves as Prowl but it wasn't going so well. "Execute with graceful precision!" He knocked over a few trees that fell towards Prowl.

Kari jumped out of the way before she was crushed and looked towards Bulkhead. "Uh Bulkhead, I think you should stop now before someone really gets hurt…and it's not going to be me."

Bulkhead stopped and looked at the pile of trees he just knocked down when Prowl popped his head up and looked at him. "Oops." Bulkhead said.

**Dino-Drive**

The Autobots, the Sumdac sister, and along with some civilians listened to Professor Sumdac as he introduced his new creation. However, Kari was getting a bad vibe out of this.

/What's wrong, Kari? / Primus asked her.

Kari looked around. /Something doesn't feel right, like something bad is going to happen. /

/You too, I thought it was just me. / Primus replied.

Professor pressed a button on his remote. "I give you, the Dinobots."

The pterodactyl came flying overhead while the t-rex and triceratops came walking over for everyone to see. However, Megatron was watching the whole thing back at the lab.

"You primitive life forms are so easily entertain; perhaps you'll find what I have in stored even more entertaining." Megatron's optic began to glow and so did the Dinobots' optics.

The t-rex roared and took a few steps forward. "No need to panic, just a little glitch…nothing I can't…fix." He turned around and tried to take control over the Dinobots but it wasn't working. The t-rex was about to take a chomp out of him but Optimus grabbed him just in time.

/I knew something like this was going to happen. / Kari thought as she transformed.

She activated her boosters in her shoes and took off into the sky. Bumblebee fired at the pterodactyl and as it came closer, Kari landed on its back and grabbed it by the wings and pulled back to make it go up. However, unlike all the rest, Bulkhead was just standing in one spot.

"Bulkhead a little help." Prowl jumped out of the way just as the t-rex tried to take a bite out of him.

Bulkhead repeated what Prowl said to him on the island. "Assess the situation…choose my move."

"Bulkhead, let's get it in gear!" Optimus shouted as he swung his axe at the t-rex but it grabbed it and flipped him over.

Bulkhead ran towards the dino with his optics close while swinging his wreaking ball. "Assess the situation, choose my move! Execute with graceful-" He tripped over a parked car and slammed right into Prowl.

**Sumdac's Lab**

"If this is your best, then you Autobots truly are pathetic." Megatron spoke as he watched the monitor.

**Dino-Drive**

"Bumblebee, how about a little electricity to go along with my magnetism?" Ratchet looked towards the young bot.

Bumblebee smiled. "Gotcha, we create an electric magnetic pulse and shut them down."

They formed their blasts together to stop the t-rex and triceratops but, the pterodactyl was stilling being dealt with Kari.

Kari held on as the pterodactyl tried to throw her off its back but Kari wouldn't give in. "Something is defiantly now right here, I detect some sort of power source." Kari explained to Primus.

Primus agreed. /Yes, but where can it be coming from? /

"I wonder…" Kari looked down and saw the two other Dinobots and decided to make it three. "I have to get it into that electric magnetic pulse to shut it down." As Kari placed her hand on its back to jump off, her eyes turned white as visions flashed through her mind.

There was one of Sumdac Tower, red glowing optics, and she could hear the sound of evil laughter.

Kari shook her head to snap out of it before jumping off the pterodactyl's back and flew in front of it to get its attention. "Hey, ugly!"

The pterodactyl screeched at her and followed her as she led it towards Bumblebee's and Ratchet's trap. Once she was close enough, she pulled up and sent a gust of air towards it, giving it extra force to fly into the trap. However, the pulse wasn't strong enough to shut them down, but Sari's key seemed to know that.

"Whoa, this is new." The key led her towards Bumblebee and Ratchet; she then smiled before running towards them and climbed up Bumblebee. "Hey, let me give you guys a boost." She placed her key in the slot which powered up the electric magnetic pulse.

However, Kari's eyes glowed white as she did that. /What's happening? / Kari asked, she couldn't control her own body.

/I don't know, the key is connected to you since you hold the All-Spark's power within you. / Primus replied. /However, the key is merely a tool while you're the main source of all cybertronian energy. /

Kari raised an eyebrow. /Which means? /

/You, Kari, are the one and true power to stop what evil lies ahead. / He answered her.

Bumblebee and Ratchet put their weapons away and everyone noticed that the Dinobots looked different now. Kari slowly gain control of her body and shook her head as she slowly landed on the ground before reverting back to her organic form.

**Sumdac's Lab**

"Nooooo!" Megatron shouted as he lost control of the Dinobots. "That key and that pesky techno-organic, it seems that they sense something within the Dinobots." Megatron observed them. "Something…cybertronian."

**Dino-Drive**

"I don't know what went wrong. I'm absolutely sure that Meg- I mean my assistant and I thought of everything." Sumdac walked up to the Dinobots.

Kari looked towards her dad. /Since when did my dad have an assistant, and why did he avoid saying his 'assistant's' name? / She thought, full of questions.

"Isn't that a bit extreme?" Prowl asked as Professor Sumdac checked the Dinobots' systems.

He answered. "Oh, they're just machines."

/I think they're more than just that. / Kari thought, she had a feeling Primus agreed with her too.

She watched as her dad took the Dinobots back to his lab, her mind was screaming to follow him but she decided not to. She would talk with him later to find out what was going on.

However, if she did follow him back to his lab, she would find that Megaton, the leader of the Decepticons, was there, and that he was tricking her dad so they could work together.

**Sumdac's Lab**

The Dinobots awoken and Megatron tried to take over them when the t-rex, Grimlock, announced that he was the new leader. However, the tutor bot came online and started to show the Dinobots what organics used the fossil fuels for.

"Cars and trucks bad!" Grimlock roared.

Megatron was interested in this. "Yes, there's your enemy, they feed on your fossils, they seek your extinction, and you must destroy them." Megatron spoke to them.

"Destroy cars and trucks. Cars and trucks bad!" Grimlock shouted.

Megatron then showed the Autobots. "And the only thing worse than cars and trucks, is cars and trucks that transform into robots."

"Cars and trucks bad! Car robots, worse." He agreed with Megatron.

Megatron then said. "Now, look within yourselves for your true power, you have something deep inside…waiting to come out."

Then all three Dinobots opened their mouths and the next thing they knew, the tutor bot was burned to a crisp by their fire breath.

Grimlock walked over to Megatron. "Me, Grimlock like, but how?"

"I designed you, and if you shall succeed, I will create an army just like you." Megatron answered. "Now go, destroy…destroy the fossil feeders!"

**Outside**

The Dinobots bust through the concrete wall and roared as they destroyed the area around them. The police force arrived and Captain Fanzone stepped out of his vehicle with a bullhorn.

"How bad is it?" He asked.

A swat member pointed towards the Dinobots so Captain Fanzone looked towards them and saw the t-rex and pterodactyl breathe fire while the triceratops swung his tail and hit a car towards them. It landed on Captain Fanzone vehicle and one of the doors landed on it as well.

Captain Fanzone grabbed the bazooka from the swat member. "Give me that!" He fired the missile and the triceratops just ate it while it exploded in his stomach.

Kari was flying overhead in her robot mode before she landed beside Captain Fanzone. "Now that's one heck of a stomach." Captain Fanzone glared at her and she shook her head. "I'm on it." She took off into the air and flew towards the Dinobots.

Captain Fanzone then growled. "This is why I hate machines."

**The Autobots**

The Autobots made their way towards the scene, driving as fast as they could.

"Do these things ever learn?" Ratchet asked.

Grimlock roared. "Cars and trucks bad!"

"Apparently they've learned to talk." Prowl pointed out.

The pterodactyl breathed fire at a moving police car which made it crashed into the others. "And a few other tricks." Optimus stated.

"So what are we waiting for, let's send them back to the Stone Age!" Bumblebee shouted.

Bulkhead drove right next to Optimus. "Wait I…I was thinking, maybe we should lure them some place safer first."

"Good thinking, Bulkhead." Optimus replied.

Bulkhead was shocked. "He said 'good thinking'."

"And 'Bulkhead'." Bumblebee pointed out.

Kari spoke through her comm. link as she dodged another blast of fire. "I'm already on it."

"Kari?" Prowl spoke back to her.

Kari grabbed the pterodactyl and threw it into the t-rex. "Yeah, you better turn around because I'm leading them straight to you." She flew off just to avoid being turn into a crisp.

The Autobots screeched their tires to a halt before turning around just as the Dinobots started following Kari. She flew over the Autobots, sending golden blasts of energy to get the Dinobots even more angry.

**Sumdac's Lab**

"I don't understand, I followed your exactly but still the Dinobots malfunctioned." Professor Sumdac turned to Megatron.

Megatron replied. "I blame myself."

"No, it is this equipment I am forced to use." Sumdac shook his head.

Megatron agreed with that. "True your planet's technology is a bit…prehistoric."

**Kari and the Autobots**

They made it to a nice open area with no people or buildings around before the Autobots transformed and faced the Dinobots. Kari stayed in the air as she watched the scene from above.

"Me, Grimlock forget…cars and trucks bad…car robots…worse!" Grimlock roared. "Dinobots destroy car robots!"

The Dinobots blast fire at them and the Autobots jumped out of the way in time. Bumblebee and Ratchet created another EMP blast at the t-rex trying to hold him back.

"You think this has something to do with Sari's key and our EMP blast?" Bumblebee questioned.

Kari's voice spoke through the comm. link. "I think there's more to it than just a key upgrading them."

The pterodactyl fired another fire blast at them but Kari got in the way and blocked it off with a fire blast of her own. Talk about fighting fire with fire. However, the triceratops came from the other side and blast fire at them as well, surrounding Bumblebee in a hoop of fire. Prowl threw his shurikens at the triceratops, getting its attention. Optimus then helped Bumblebee by putting the fire out.

Bumblebee gave him a thumbs up. "Nice."

The pterodactyl turned its attention to Optimus and blast fire at him but Optimus just shot his foam at him, putting out the fire and blasting the pterodactyl away.

**Sumdac's Lab**

"The Dinobots…their fire breath, it was…it was in your designs specs, you…" Professor Sumdac couldn't finish his sentence.

Megatron looked at him. "I planned it, yes, I wanted a powerful body of my own again so I experimented…added features to the Dinobots."

"Features? Plural as in more than one?" Sumdac questioned him.

Megatron faked pleaded him. "Please, don't tell my Autobot friends."

"Oh, of course not and don't worry, one day together we will rebuild your body." Professor Sumdac reassured him. "You will be whole again, I promise."

**Kari, the Autobots, and the Dinobots**

Ratchet lifted a piece of the ground up just as the t-rex fired his fire blast at them. Prowl dodged as the triceratops fired at him, and again, Bulkhead was standing in place.

"Assess the situation…choose the right move." Bulkhead told himself. "Execute with graceful precision."

Prowl looked at him. "Bulkhead, what are you doing?"

"I'm doing what you do." He answered.

Kari sighed as she dodged another fire blast. "Better idea, do what you do."

Bulkhead seemed to like that idea better as he charged at the triceratops and knocked him away from the others. "Excuse me." He then helped Optimus with the pterodactyl by grabbing it by the leg and slamming it down to the ground. "Sorry, my bad."

"Thanks, and welcome back big guy." Optimus walked up to him.

Bulkhead smiled. "I was just doing what I do." He rubbed Kari's head and gave Prowl a pat on the back but Prowl went falling to the ground.

Bumblebee called out to him. "I hate to break up the love fest, but we're getting the tar kicked out of us here!"

The Dinobots all fired at Ratchet and Bumblebee as Ratchet held up the wall; however, as the Dinobots did this, the ground behind Ratchet and Bumblebee was melting into tar.

"Tar, that's it!" Kari shouted before she flew over the Dinobots. She landed softly behind the triceratops before moving her arms and legs. The ground under the triceratops launched the triceratops into the air and into the tar. Next, she flew into the air and created a small twister which sent the pterodactyl flying out of control and crash into the tar. "Bulkhead?" She turned to him.

"I'm on it!" He charged at the t-rex before lifting him up, and as Ratchet and Bumblebee got out of the way, he through the t-rex into the tar.

"Dinobots destroy carbots!" Grimlock growled, however, when he tried to get to them the tar held them back. "Destroy black sticky stuff!" He and the other Dinobots breathed fire at the tar, making it deeper and they sink into it. "Why black sticky stuff not destroy?!"

Soon they were trapped in the ground still while put in a huge cage. Professor Sumdac walked up to the Autobots and Kari. "I can't thank you enough, and again, my apologies for the…glitch in their programming."

"You call breathing fire a glitch?" Ratchet asked.

Professor Sumdac sighed. "I suppose I was overly inspired by you Autobots and your powers, I should try to be more careful when I reverse engineer alien technology."

"So what will you do with them, dad?" Kari asked her father.

He answered her. "Keep them in the energy cage for now then melt them down first thing in the morning."

"Melt them?" Prowl questioned.

Isaac Sumdac nodded. "After all, they are still just mindless machines."

Prowl and Kari looked at each other before turning their attention to the trapped Dinobots. "What if they are more than just mindless machines?"

"That's an awful big 'what if' Prowl, but I think Professor Sumdac is right, these things are far too dangerous." Optimus spoke. "Come on Autobots, let's roll."

They all transformed and rolled on home, however, Prowl was the last to leave, when he transformed Kari hopped on, and as they left Professor Sumdac and Sari waved them goodbye.

**The Next Morning**

Professor Sumdac walked towards the Dinobots' energy cage but gasped when he saw the police drones down and the Dinobots missing.

**The Island**

The Dinobots walked around their new home in delight, and Prowl, Kari, and Bulkhead watched from above as they did so.

"They sure are happy." Kari stated as she sat on Prowl's shoulder.

Prowl smiled. "Thanks again for your help getting them here, and thanks for keeping it a secret from the others." He faced them. "The Dinobots won't cause any harm here, and with a little holographic trickery, no one will even know they are here." Prowl took out his holoprojector and placed it on the ground as it created a forest scenery over the Dinobots.

"Do you guys really think it's the right thing to do?" Bulkhead asked.

Kari smiled. "Just because something is big, lumbering, and destructive, doesn't mean you give up on it."

"Nice choice of words, Kari." Prowl pointed out.

As they walked away, they missed something extraordinary happening.

* * *

Alright, I'll see you next chapter with chapter 9.


	9. The Thrill of the Hunt

Here you go, chapter 9!

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Thrill of the Hunt**

(Note: I will do this base on my version since it mostly focuses on Ratchet in this episode.)

**The Autobot's Base**

Optimus walked over to Prowl, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead, who were all monitoring the screen on the mysterious vehicle.

Prowl tuned back to the screen once Optimus joined them. "I have been monitoring all media for reports of power outages and this mysterious vehicle." Then the news popped up, explaining some highway chase on the same vehicle that they were looking into, along with the power outages.

Kari looked down through the skylight, she had been up there meditating and apparently the Autobots forgot she was there. "A mysterious vehicle and power outages, you think this has something to do with that unexplained energy source I keep sensing?"

/Well, there are at least two facts about this vehicle that I know about: one, it's a cybertronian and two; he goes by the name of Lockdown. / Primus answered her question.

Kari gave a light chuckle. "Lockdown, sure sounds like the guy you want to run into." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

/However, he doesn't choose sides, he's more like a…bounty hunter you could say, and he captures bots for other bots and sometimes does it to earn trophies for himself. / Primus explained to her.

Kari frowned. "So, we have a cybertronian bounty hunter on our hands?"

/Yes, however, one of the Autobots has a past history of running into this bounty hunter so it is best if you go in and make a move before something really bad happens. / Primus spoke.

Kari nodded before running off and across the rooftops of the city. She didn't want to give on her position to the Autobots by transforming into robot mode so she stayed in her organic mode to stay hidden from their scanners.

However, just as she left, the Autobots decided to roll out and capture this mysterious vehicle as well. As Kari jumped from rooftop to rooftop, she watched as the power was drained by something as the police pursuit continued after that strange muscle car.

/It seems that your friends are fast on making decisions. / Primus spoke up.

Kari looked back down and saw the Autobots. "Scrap, I thought it would at least take them a while to even get here." She then picked up the pace to stay with them.

**The Autobots**

"Ratchet, Bulkhead, we're sending him your way!" Bumblebee shouted as he and Prowl chased after the muscle car.

However, something device popped out of the hood on the vehicle and shot some kind of EMP blast making everything go dark. But, when they could see again, he was long gone.

"Hey, no fair!" Bulkhead complained.

Ratchet transformed and stopped. "That car…the blackouts…no, it's impossible."

"There he is!" Optimus jumped from rooftop to rooftop before jumping down to land in front of the vehicle. "You've done enough damage for one night, now please, step out of the vehicle, sir."

Shockingly, the vehicle started to transform. "Just one problem, I am the vehicle."

"Who are you?" Optimus asked.

The bounty hunter pointed the EMP generator at him. "You can call me Lockdown." He answered before firing at Optimus which made him shutdown. "Though, you probably can't call me anything till you reboot yourself." He walked over to Optimus and threw him over his shoulder.

Ratchet ran towards him but Lockdown deployed a smoke bomb and was gone like that. "Prime, no!" Ratchet shouted.

**Kari**

"What?" Kari gasped as she searched the area, Optimus and Lockdown where nowhere to be seen.

Primus reassured her. /Do not worry, I think there is a reason to why Lockdown took Optimus so be patient. /

**The Autobots**

"My scans so no sign of Prime or the muscle car." Prowl stated as his scanner disappeared.

Bumblebee was confused. "How does some human just disappear with Prime and mask his energy signature?"

"So what do we do now?" Bulkhead asked.

Ratchet turned towards them. "What are you asking me for; I'm a medic not a field commander!"

"Something you not telling us about this muscle car guy?" Bumblebee questioned him.

Kari's voice spoke up. "It's not a guy." The Autobots looked up just as she jumped from a rooftop and landed in front of them. "And it's not a car either."

"Kari, what are you doing here?" Prowl asked.

Kari just shook her head. "That muscle car is a cybertronian…a bounty hunter that goes by the name Lockdown apparently."

"How do you know that, you never met the guy?" Ratchet looked at her, curiosity in his optics.

Kari growled. "Look, we don't have time for all these questions…and I don't know what happened between you and Lockdown back during the war on Cybertron but Optimus is in need of our help while he's in the hands of that bounty hunter."

"Kari's right, Ratchet, we have to get a move on if we want to save, Boss bot." Bumblebee agreed with Kari.

Ratchet scoffed. "Do you even have a plan?"

"Yeah, first we have to find Lockdown's ship." Kari pointed out.

Prowl transformed and she hopped on before they took off down one street. The others transformed as well and went off on their own.

**Lockdown's Ship**

Optimus tried to get but failed as Lockdown walked over to him. "No no no, don't get up Optimus Prime."

"How do you know who I am?" Optimus asked.

Lockdown answered. "It's my business to know." He placed his hook under Optimus' chin. "There's a hefty bounty on the head of the Autobot…that destroyed Megatron."

"But I didn't destroy Megatron…it was Star-" Optimus tried to explain but Lockdown interrupted him.

Lockdown spoke. "Not my problem, all I know is when I turn you in I'm going to get the best upgrades of my career." He walked away.

"My Autobots will find you even before you can even get off this planet." Optimus declared.

Lockdown wasn't fazed by that. "Bring them on; I can use some spare parts." Optimus looked down and Lockdown turned around with his axe. "Looking for something?"

Optimus shot both of his grappling hooks out and one hit Lockdown in the chest while the other one grabbed his axe. The axe came forward and cut the bonds holding Optimus down, however, when he grabbed his axe and tried to stand up, Lockdown used the EMP generator on him again.

"That was a low level EMP pulse just to quiet you down, don't make me wipe your memory core." Lockdown walked over to him and grabbed his axe. "Got to hand it to you, you're good, that axe is the first thing I've ever seen that could slash through those cables, but nice as the axe is…I'm really impressed by those grapplers." More cables tied around Optimus. "I guess I'll just have to take them both." His arm formed into a chainsaw.

**Kari and the Autobots**

Kari and the Autobots meet back up with each other, and when they did they all transformed to report.

Bumblebee spoke first. "We've been searching for mega cycles; we're never going to find him."

"How could I not see it?" Ratchet suddenly spoke. "Lockdown was casing us the whole time…hiding in plain sight, and we bought it-"

Kari interrupted him. "Wait! Hiding in plain sight…that's the answer!"

Prowl turned on his scanners. "This is a satellite image of the old Detroit where Lockdown and Prime disappeared, and the same area three days ago." It showed the ship gone.

"Hey, where did that warehouse go?" Bulkhead asked.

Prowl answered. "It was never there."

"A holographic cloak." Ratchet pointed out.

Kari nodded. "Masking the bounty hunter's ship no doubt, clever."

"Not clever enough, come on let's go kick his tailfins in!" Bumblebee raised a fist in the air.

Ratchet turned around as they transformed. "I can't go back there."

"Are your circuits crossed, we're talking about Prime." Bulkhead urged him.

Prowl pulled up beside him. "No time to argue, Kari stay here."

"What?" Kari asked but they had already left. "Great, I'm left here and out of the action."

**Lockdown's Ship**

Lockdown stared at the screen as Blitzwing as Hothead shouted. "You have Optimus Prime, hand him over at once, that Autobot will pay for what he did to our leader!"

"Yeah, speaking of payment, I'm going to need mine first." Lockdown stated.

Icy took over. "Patience my bounty hunting friend, you will not be disappointed with your upgrades, provided that I am not disappointed with your results." Random then took over. "Ooh, I want to see him turn into a fire truck, can I can I?!" He laughed.

Lockdown just turned off the screen.

**Outside**

Prowl, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead pulled up just outside the cloaked spaceship before transforming.

"This bounty hunter is smart we must be smarter, proceed with extreme caution." Prowl ordered.

Bulkhead didn't like that. "No time, let's get him!" He charged forward.

**Lockdown's Ship**

"Autobots, predictable as ever." Lockdown stated as he shut off the screen and turned around to walk outside.

**Outside**

Laser cannons popped out and shot at the Autobots as they dodged and took cover.

Bumblebee ran as fast as he could. "Ouch, not the racing stripes!"

Prowl dodged the blasts and hopped onto the roof and cut one of them with his shuriken before using it to shoot the other laser cannons down before he threw the one he was using on the ground. Bulkhead ran while stepping on it and crashed into the building's wall and came into a dark storage room.

Lockdown turned on his headlights and Bulkhead ready his wreaking ball. "You want to play rough huh?" The lights turned off as Lockdown transformed.

"Bring it on, Autobot." Lockdown urged him to make a move.

Bulkhead charged while launching his wreaking ball at Lockdown, however, Lockdown jumped out of the way and shot some dark green foam that surrounded his wreaking ball and soon his entire body but his head.

"That stuff can't hurt me." Bulkhead pointed out.

Lockdown landed behind him before walking away. "It doesn't have to hurt you."

"Hey, no fair!" Bulkhead whined.

With Bumblebee, he was walking around while checking his surroundings for anything unusual till Lockdown drove pass him.

"Hey guys, I found him!" Bumblebee shouted before transforming and going after Lockdown. "You can hide but you can't run." Lockdown took out Prime's axe and cut a pipe full of oil slick. "Hey, that's Prime's axe."

Bumblebee spun out of control as he drove over the oil slick and crashed which made him transform and land on his back.

Lockdown then walked over with Prime's axe. "Prime's axe, and pretty soon I'll have your stingers, another trophy for the wall." He turned around when the sound of a motorcycle engine came to life and was earned with Prowl's tire to the face. Prowl then moved off of him and twirled around while transforming. "Almost forgot about you, I'm impressed." He rubbed the tire mark on his face away. "It's been eons since last time anyone got the drop on me."

"Next time will be much sooner." Prowl replied as he took his shurikens and threw them at Lockdown.

Lockdown's hand formed into a chainsaw and he cut the razor stars before attacking Prowl head on. Prowl jumped over Lockdown as he tried to come at him with his chainsaw and delivered a kick to his face. Then he was forced to jump again to avoid the chainsaw and gave him another kick and a punch this time. Lockdown then turned around and Prowl fell backwards before Lockdown's chainsaw came down on him. In the meantime, Prowl was able to grab a metal pole and spun it with his fingers before he ready himself. He jumped over Lockdown and knocked him off his feet, then he tried to hit him with the pole but Lockdown cut it in half. Prowl just grabbed both ends and ready himself again but Lockdown shot him with the EMP generator.

"I like your style; I think we can teach each other a few tricks." Lockdown walked towards Prowl. "You know if I wasn't about to…hand you over to the Decepticons."

Ratchet's voice spoke up. "Step away from the Autobot!"

Lockdown turned around to see Ratchet. "Hey, I know you, EMP generator right? I'm not good with names and faces but I never forget a trophy. How's the old bucket, still dented, maybe I should pound the other side and even them out."

"You'll never take another trophy from another Autobot again." Ratchet declared.

Lockdown didn't flinch. "No, who's going to stop me?"

"I am!" Kari jumped down from the rooftop and kicked Lockdown straight in the face, knocking him to the ground. "Ratchet, go find Optimus, I'll hold him off!"

Ratchet looked at her. "Are you insane, you can't possibly be thinking you can take him on your own?"

"Just trust me, now go!" Kari shouted before she turned her attention to Lockdown.

Lockdown groaned. "That Autobot was right, someone will get the drop on me sooner than later, I just want to know who it was this time." He turned and saw Kari there glaring at me. "You got to be kidding me, a little organic got the drop on me?"

"Nope, I'm not an organic." Kari smirked. "However, if you want to know what I'm really am, bring it on."

Lockdown smirked. "I know I'll be wasting my time with you…but if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get."

Kari growled before twirling around, creating a huge dust cloud around the both of them. Lockdown peered through the dust carefully; however, Kari was small and quick, giving her an advantage. She ran towards him and jumped up before punching him square in the face; Lockdown fell to the ground on his back and shook his head. He felt Kari run on his chest towards his face again, but he reached to grab her and only grabbed air. Then the ground underneath him launched him into the air and he landed on his head, groaning in pain.

After Lockdown was back on his feet, Kari jumped onto the fence and ran across it as Lockdown formed his hand into a chainsaw and tried to knock her down. He tried to hit the part of the fence in front of her, however, she jumped into the air, twirled around while bringing her legs around, and kicked two fire blasts at him. Lockdown got hit in the shoulder and the leg by the fire and sneered as Kari landed on the ground softly. Kari smirked at him, however, her luck was about to change.

Lockdown aimed the EMP generator at her and fired at her. Kari gasped and formed a wall in front of her like she did with Bumblebee in the training room. That's when Lockdown attacked head on, he came at the wall with his chainsaw and slashed through the wall while the debris was sent flying and it hit Kari and sent her flying into a wall. Lockdown smirked as she slowly slid down to the ground and landed on her side.

"Not bad, kid, but it's not good enough to stop me from getting what I want." Lockdown walked towards her. "You'll make a great bargaining tool for those Autobots."

Kari groaned as the last thing she could do was blackout.

**Lockdown's Ship**

Ratchet had freed Prime and was helping him towards the door when the launch sequence started. However, Lockdown walked in holding an unconscious Kari in one of his servos.

"Not so fast, this party is just getting started." Lockdown smirked as he held Kari out in front of him.

Ratchet and Optimus gasped. "No."

"Oh yes, she did up quite the fight, maybe I'll keep her for myself and we can teach each other's styles." Lockdown stroke her hair.

Ratchet growled. "You sick minded glitch, hand her over!"

"I think you need to learn your place." Lockdown aimed the EMP at both of them.

That's when something amazing happened; Kari snapped her eyes open and jumped into the air before sending a huge wind blast at Lockdown, making him go flying back into a wall.

"No, I think you need to learn your place!" Kari shouted.

Ratchet and Optimus smiled at her when she turned around to face them, however, they were still on a taking off ship and they need to get off. However, as they were about to make an escape, Lockdown grabbed Kari with one of Prime's old grapplers just as Ratchet and Optimus jumped.

Lockdown smirked. "You aren't getting away that easy."

"Oh yeah, think again, Lockdown." Kari transformed into her robot mode and activated one of her blades before cutting the rope.

She dodged just as Lockdown fired the EMP generator at her, and when she landed and spotted the shelves of trophies her eyes turned pure white before she moved with grace and strength. The shelves moved and launched right at Lockdown, pinning him down to the floor. Kari walked over and moved the EMP generator off of his arm before throwing it out the door. Her eyes then turned back to normal.

"I'll just be going now." Kari said as she ran towards the door.

**On the Ground**

Prowl, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead ran towards Ratchet and Optimus after they had recovered from their encounters with Lockdown.

"Prime, you're okay!" Bulkhead exclaimed.

Optimus nodded. "Yes, thanks to Ratchet here and-"

He didn't finish his sentence as the ship exploded in the air and crashed landed into a large river going through the city.

"Where's Kari?" Prowl asked, noticing the small techno-organic was gone.

Ratchet's EMP generator hit Bumblebee on his head before he caught it. "Hey, wasn't this the weapon Lockdown was using on us?"

"Yeah, that would be it." Kari landed on the ground before reverting back to organic mode. "I was able to take from him while he was pinned down by his own trophies."

Ratchet smiled. "You did well kid, you did well."

Kari smiled, tonight was an interesting night, though some good things happened: Ratchet got his EMP generator back, Optimus was able to get Ratchet to open up and his grapplers back, and Kari learned a new power. However, she still had her thoughts back on Lockdown, did he survive the crash or not?

"You showed a lot of courage tonight, Kari." Prowl smiled as he transformed.

Kari smirked and hopped on. "Maybe you need to go through something from your past to open up more, Prowl."

"I assure you, I think I'm already going through it." Prowl gave a small chuckle and Kari did as well as they drove on home.

* * *

What do you think Prowl meant in that last line? Hmm...well stick around to find out in the incoming chapters! Chapter 10 is on its way and I'll see you next time!


	10. Sister Time

Sorry for taking so long, but I didn't forget this story. So on with chapter 10! And note, I will not be doing a chapter on the episode Nanosec.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Sister Time**

Kari sat in Prowl's room, hiding among the leaves of the tree as she sat on a branch reading a book while quietly humming a tune. Things have been quiet since the incident with Nanosec but that was the way she liked it till…

"Kari!" Sari's voice called for her.

Kari was shocked from her sister's voice that she fell from the tree and landed with a thud on the floor. Groaning, she sat up just as Sari ran into the room and tackled her down to the ground.

Kari coughed as she got the wind knocked out of her. "Sari, what's the big idea?"

"Kari, let's spend the entire day together, we've barely seen each other since the Autobots arrived, I have the entire day planned out." Sari took out a small notebook and shoved it in her sister's face.

Kari took in deep breaths of air. "How about starting today with…getting off of me?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sari quickly stood up. "So what do you say?"

Kari rubbed her head as she sat up, what Sari said was true, they hadn't been hanging around a lot lately since the Autobots arrived, so she just gave a smile.

"Let's see what you got on that list of yours." Kari grabbed the notebook before turning to the first page.

Events for Today:

Do some Shopping

Karaoke

Hit the Beach

Steal Kari's Shoes

Danc-

'Wait a second.' Kari thought as she looked back at number five again. 'Steal Kari's Shoes?' Kari looked up to see Sari holding her shoes by one hand.

Sari laughed. "If you want them, come and get them." She then took off down the hallway.

"Sari!" Kari shouted as she quickly got to her feet and chased off after her sister. "Get back here!"

Sari ran into the main part of the base where the Autobots were currently relaxing till they heard Kari's voice shouting after her sister. They turned to see Kari running out of the hallway towards Sari, Sari tried to run away but Kari jumped before landing in front of her. She tried to grab her but Sari ducked and kept on running, however, Kari stomped her foot and Sari was launched into the air by the ground underneath her.

Kari held out her arms and caught her sister. "Gotcha, now give me my shoes."

"It was fun while it lasted." Sari stated before handing over Kari's shoes.

Bumblebee looked towards Sari. "Hey Sari, what's with all the commotion all of a sudden?"

"My sister and I are going to spend the entire day together, besides someone's birthday is coming up and I need to get her a present." Sari stated as she watched Kari put on her shoes.

Bumblebee gave a confused look. "Birthday, as in someone's Sparkday, who's?"

"Mine, but Sari, you don't need to get me anything, I'm perfectly fine with the stuff I got." Kari stated. "Besides, your birthday is coming up too and I already got your gift and don't bother, I hid it well and I'm not telling you what it is."

Optimus smiled at the sisters. "Well, you two have fun, just be careful."

"Seriously, with Sari around, nobody's safe." Kari remarked.

Sari crossed her arms and snorted at her. "Hey! I'm standing right here, and besides, with Kari's new powers, we got nothing to worry about."

"I wouldn't say that with you involved." Kari laughed as Sari gave her a glare as they left, waving the Autobots goodbye.

Sari smiled when they reached the mall. "Alright, let the fun begin."

(Note: This song will be sung by my OC, Kari, it may not look like she's on stage or something but I'm working on that.)

Kari and Sari enter the mall before entering one of the closest clothing stores. Sari has Kari stand in one spot while she went off to go find her clothes to try on. However, Kari wasn't going to let her have all the fun. Kari then went off alone and picked a few clothes Sari's size here and there till she returned near the dressing room. Sari smirked as they exchanged the clothes before entering the dressing rooms.

**I come home in the morning light**

**My mother says, "When you gonna live your life right?"**

**Oh, mother dear, we're not the fortunate ones**

**And girls, they wanna have fun**

**Oh girls, just wanna have fun**

They each put on a show of each other's outfits as they changed into one outfit after the other. People would walk by and smiled at the two sisters have a blast with each other before moving on. Kari then walked out after choosing the outfit she would buy and Sari came out as well. Together, they walked up to the cashier before purchasing their new outfits and walking out of the store to another one.

**The phone rings in the middle of the night**

**Oh, daddy dear, you know you're still number one**

**And girls, they wanna have fun**

**Oh girls, just wanna have**

After the shopping, they found a photo booth and Sari smiled as she dragged Kari inside. They took pictures of making faces, Sari on Kari's back, they even got one were Kari balanced Sari on her head as she sat on the small bench, and they took one finally picture of them hugging each other. After they gathered their pictures, Kari took them and put them in one of her shopping bags for safe keeping and they headed out of the mall. Kari and Sari left in a portal after making it outside of the mall and appeared in their room in Sumdac Tower. They placed all of their stuff on the ground before running off to get their swimsuits.

**That's all they really want, is some fun**

**When the working day is done**

**Oh girls, they wanna have fun**

**Oh girls just wanna have fun**

Kari came out in a black bikini with white shorts over the bottoms and blue flip flops on her feet. Sari came out in a full swimsuit that was similar to her dress with orange flip flops on her feet. After gathering all their stuff, together, they left in another portal and appeared at the beach.

**Girls, they wanna**

**They wanna have fun**

**Girls, they wanna have**

Kari and Sari left their stuff not too far from the ocean water, an as they took off their flip flops, Kari scooped Sari in her arms and ran into the water with her. They had a huge water fight, even getting kids nearby to join in. They were surrounding by laughter, smiles, and each other, their bond could never be broken.

**Some boys take a beautiful girl**

**And hide her away from the rest of the world**

**I wanna be the one to walk in the sun**

**Oh girls, they wanna have fun**

**Oh girls just wanna have**

After the huge water fight, Kari got some ice cream cones, vanilla for Sari while chocolate for her. They sat on their beach towels and leaned against each other, however, they weren't still for long when Kari dabbed something ice cream on Sari's cheek. Sari started to chase her after that. Finally after a long time, they had settled down and gathered their stuff.

**That's all they really want, is some fun**

**When the working day is done**

**Oh girls, they wanna have fun**

**Oh girls just wanna have fun**

Soon they found themselves changing into their new outfits, getting ready for a party where everyone was invited.

**Girls, they wanna**

**They wanna have fun**

**Girls, they wanna have**

Kari found herself in a blue tank top, a white mini skirt with black leggings, and a pair of blue flats. Sari was in something similar to her but it was an orange tank top, a yellow mini skirt with orange leggings, and yellow flats.

**They just wanna**

**They just want**

**They just wanna**

**They just want**

Now, they found themselves at the park where people were volunteering to sing, while others dance, and gathered with others to eat or grab a drink. After dancing for a few songs, Sari was able to get Kari on stage to sing.

(This is where Kari is singing the song.)

**That's all they really want, some fun**

**When the working day is done**

**Oh girls, they wanna have fun**

**Oh girls just wanna have fun**

**Girls, they wanna**

**They wanna have fun**

**Girls, they wanna have**

Sari smiled up as her sister looked down at her from the stage. What Kari wasn't aware of was that Sari was recording the entire thing. This was going to make a great memory to remember.

**When the working, when the working**

**When the working day is done**

**Oh, when the working day is done**

**Oh girls, they wanna have fun**

**They wanna have fun**

**Girls, they wanna have fun**

**Girls, they wanna have**

**Girls, the wanna have fun**

After the song was over, people cheered as Kari made her way off the stage. Sari put the video camera away and ran over to her, there she hugged Kari tightly.

"This is the most fun we ever had since the Autobots came to Earth." She stated.

Kari laughed. "Yeah, I forgot how much fun it was when it was just the two of us."

They left the party and headed home, once home, Kari and Sari changed out of their new outfits and into their pajamas. Soon enough, they found themselves outside on the patio, Kari sitting on the rail with Sari on her lap. Together, they gazed at the lit up city that was covered by the moon and billions of stars in the midnight sky.

"So do you want a party, Kari, for your birthday?" Sari asked, looking up at her.

Kari smiled. "It doesn't matter to me; I have you, dad, and the Autobots, what more can I ask for?"

"Still, it wouldn't hurt to throw a party or at least have a cake to celebrate." Sari stated.

Kari sighed with a light smile on her face. "Tell you what, you can surprise me with whatever you can come up with, deal?"

"It's a deal." Sari smiled before turning back to the city below. A slight smirk came across her face as she started to plan what she had in stored for Kari. However, Sari finally realized how tried she was and fell asleep.

Kari sighed with a small smile as she carried Sari back into their bedroom before she set her down on her own bed. After she had pulled the blanket over her, a light blue glow caught her attention. She turned around to see Prowl handing upside down with a smile on her face.

"Prowl, what are you doing here?" Kari asked as she walked back on the patio.

Prowl held out his hand. "I've been around and I decided to check on you and Sari."

"Sari just fell asleep; apparently the day was too much for her that it tired her out completely." Kari walked into his hand before he pulled himself up and sat down on top of Sumdac Tower.

Prowl gave a slight chuckle. "If only Bumblebee had a sibling to tire him out."

"Yeah, so is there any specific reason you came here?" She asked him.

Prowl nodded. "I came to check on you since Sari intends to cause trouble and you left his." He handed her the book she was reading in his room.

"Thanks, I was wondering where I left it." She took it from him and hugged it to her chest before giving out a yawn.

Prowl smiled as he stated. "Apparently the day wore you out too."

"Yeah, I think so too." Kari nodded with a smile.

Prowl moved to put her back on the patio. "I guess you should be headed to bed now."

"Before that, come closer." Kari said, Prowl moved in close so that she was able to reach out and touch his face. However, she wrapped both of her arms around his chin and gave him a hug. "Thanks for coming, Prowl."

Prowl smiled before rubbing her back. "I'm glad I decided to stop by."

After Kari was back in her room she waved Prowl goodbye. "Night Prowl, I'll see you tomorrow."

Prowl nodded. "See you tomorrow as well, Kari, sleep well." He then disappeared off into the night of the city.

Kari gave out a small sigh, her emotions were going crazy, and when she was able to settle them down she went to her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Alright, I'll try my best to get the next chapter up soon the song is _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun By: Miley Cyrus_


	11. Along Came a Spider

Sorry for the wait but Chapter 11 has arrive, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Along Came a Spider**

"Too round, too orange, too normal…huh, yeah that's the one!" Sari exclaimed as she pointed at a giant pumpkin.

Bulkhead grabbed it. "Let me give you a hand with that." However, he just accidentally crushed it. "Oops, my bad."

"So the purpose of this Halloween is to disguise yourself in order to frighten strangers and extort sugar infused nuggets." Optimus stated.

Sari looked up at him. "You say that like it's a bad thing, the most important part about Halloween is picking just the right costume, it has to make a statement and it must get people's attention." However, she gasped with Optimus turned around to look at a fake giant spider.

Bumblebee, Sari, and Bulkhead looked at each other as Optimus seemed to go deep in thought. However, Bumblebee just picked Sari up and placed him on his shoulder before turning to Bulkhead.

"I think we better go." He explained. "Or we're going to miss all the entire night just standing around."

Bulkhead walked over. "Hey guys, I want to try my costume out on Prime first."

He placed a small blanket sheet over his head and walked towards Prime with Bumblebee's guide of course.

Once he was totally in front of Prime he shouted. "Boo!"

"Ahh!" Optimus stepped back.

Bumblebee titled his helm. "What's got you so jumpy, Boss Bot?"

"Just a ghost…from my past." He answered before walking away.

Sari gave Bulkhead a high five. "Nice scare big guy, but you're gonna need a bigger bed sheet."

Sumdac Tower

BOOM!

Kari coughed as she waved the smoke away as she tried to do a special trick she had been working hard on. Apparently, it wasn't going according to the plan as she thought.

/Explain again, why you are doing this. / Primus spoke.

Kari sighed as the smoke finally cleared. "Sari's birthday is coming up and I want to give her the best birthday present ever."

/And that would be? / Primus asked.

Kari answered. "I'm going to make her birthday a real…ummm, hit. She likes music and other loud noises so I want to make this a party no one can forget." She took off her safety goggles and wiped her face. "However, it's not going exactly as I hoped it would."

/Well, maybe I can help with that. / Primus suggested.

Autobot's Base

"Welcome, I am Count Dracubot; I want to drink your motor oil." Bumblebee was dressed up as a vampire.

Bulkhead walked in. "Hey guys, I finally found something big enough for my ghost costume."

"Umm, Bulkhead, where did you get that sheet?" Sari coughed.

Bulkhead answered her. "It was just draped over some house, weird place for a bed sheet, huh?"

"Bulkhead, that's not a sheet, that's a fumigation tent." Sari replied.

Bulkhead looked at her. "Really…? What's a fumigation tent?" Dead cockroaches fell down to the floor.

"So where's your costume Sari?" Bumblebee asked.

Sari waved a finger at him. "It's a surprise." She turned to Optimus. "In fact, I've got a lot of surprises planned." She jumped onto the control panel and used her key to swing a metal claw that had a fake giant spider attached to it.

The spider appeared before Optimus and he gasped as past memories flashed before his optics. He then took his axe and slashed the spider into pieces.

"Whoa, take it easy big guy; it was just a little Halloween fun." Sari put up her hands in peace as Optimus looked at her.

He replied. "Somehow I think when the All-Spark powered your key; it had something more in mind than Halloween fun. You really shouldn't use it unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Hello, how necessary was it to use your axe on a fake spider." Sari walked off after grabbing her key.

A portal opened up as Kari walked through. "Hey guys, decided to drop, how are things?" Nobody said anything. "Wow, tension in the air." She put her hands on her hips and went to go find Prowl.

/There seems to be a problem with Optimus. / Primus stated.

Kari looked back behind her. "Yeah, I noticed too but what could it be?"

/Something from his past haunts him…something filled with guilt, sadness, and anger. / Primus replied.

Suddenly the same visions from Prime's past flashed through her mind, making Kari lean against the wall and put a hand to her head. She saw Prime and two other bots, a femme and a mech, but she didn't know who. There were also giant spiders, unstable energon cubes, and explosions that caused rocks to fall. Then there was nothing as she came back to reality.

Kari gasped as she went to her knees and took deep breaths. "What in the world was that?"

/Did I forget to mention that you can see the past and future memories from anyone around you? / Primus questioned.

Kari nodded. "Yeah, you forgot that piece of information alright." She got up and slowly made her way to Prowl's room. "Prowl are you in here?" She asked.

"Kari, what a…pleasant surprise…what are you doing here?" Prowl jumped out of the tree.

Kari crossed her arms. "What? No 'hello' or 'it's good to see you', but to answer your question, I got bored and since it's Halloween, I came to watch over Sari because I know she'll find something to get in trouble with."

"I can respect that, her and Bumblebee are quite the troublemakers around here." Prowl lowered his hand.

Kari walked right onto it and was lifted into the air. "Yeah, I'll have to go soon, they're going to go trick or treating real soon."

"Optimus, check out my costume!" Sari voice was full of excitement.

Kari sighed. "That's my que to get going."

Before she could jump down, Prowl was making his way towards the door. She smiled at him and sat down in his hand as he walked towards the main room of the base. When they arrived, they saw Sari dressed as Optimus.

"Oh look at me, I'm Optimus Prime. I'm scared of spiders." Sari imitated his voice.

Optimus crossed his arms. "That's not what I sound like…is it?" He looked down at her.

/Apparently, those visions came from Optimus alright. / Kari thought as she jumped out of Prowl hand. "Okay Sari, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, last chance to join us, Boss Bot." Bumblebee stated.

Optimus shook his head. "No thanks, I'll pass. Just be careful out there."

"Don't worry I'll keep these two out of trouble." Sari smiled and imitated him again. "Transform and roll out!" Optimus gave her a look. "Couldn't resist."

Kari rolled her eyes. "I'll keep them out of trouble." She reassured Optimus.

Then the four of them found their selves on their way, Kari waved bye to the two bots staying back at base as she followed the three in front of her. It was going to be a long night. It wasn't long till Bumblebee started to get scared.

"I…I don't know…it looks kind of…spooky." Bumblebee stammered at his words.

Sari smiled. "I know, isn't it great?" She then turned to face them. "Just remember, it's all pretend."

"Yeah, there's nothing to be afraid of, Bumblebee." Kari smirked.

Bumblebee looked at her. "Afraid? Who's says I'm afraid?"

Kari just rolled her eyes as she and Sari kept walking, the two bots following them. However, they fail to notice the giant spider walking across the rooftops, spying over them. Sari walked up to a door and rang the doorbell.

"Now remember, as soon as the door opens you say "trick or treat"." Sari explained, Bumblebee and Bulkhead just nodded.

However, Bumblebee looked up when he heard a noise and saw a giant spider standing right there. He screamed and climbed on top of Bulkhead.

"Bulkhead…B-Bulkhead…Bulkhead!" Bumblebee shouted as the sheet came over Bulkhead's optics.

He tried to look up at his friend. "What?"

"Big, black, fangs, legs lot and lots of legs!" Bumblebee shouted.

Bulkhead finally got his optics uncovered and saw nothing. "I don't see anything."

The door opened and Sari smiled. "Trick or treat." She then turned around. "Hey you guys forgot to say-what are you pointing at?"

"It was all…then it went, there were legs, it was big, black…" Bumblebee mumbled, completely frighten.

Kari looked at him, something in the air did feel like they weren't alone, but there wasn't any proof on what Bumblebee saw. /Have any idea what it could be? /

/I most certainly have an idea on who it is. / Primus replied.

Sari turned back to the lady. "First time trick or treating." She gave a big smile.

As they walked on after gathering candy from a lot of houses, Bumblebee started to act up again.

"I'm telling you I saw something…we're being followed." He stated, totally frighten at this point.

Sari turned around with a grin on her face. "What a scaredy bot, you're worse than Optimus."

"Am not." Bumblebee frowned.

Kari and Sari looked at each other, a smirk on both of their faces. "Boo." They spoke together.

Bumblebee screamed and quickly climbed over Bulkhead before looking down at them.

**Autobot's Base**

Optimus listened to Bumblebee as he rambled on the other side of the comm. link. "Besides, I know the difference between a fake Halloween decoration and a real giant spider."

"W-wait, say again Bumblebee." Optimus replied. "What did you see?"

**Back to the Trick-or-Treators**

Bumblebee answered. "A giant spider…you know, eight legs, spins a web…the whole deal." He then realized something. "Hey, have you been listening on our comm. links this whole time?"

"Stay where you are, I'll be right there." That was the reply.

Kari sighed. "Trust me; there are no giant spiders on this planet."

"Well, maybe it came from some other planet." Bumblebee stated.

Bulkhead looked at him. "Huge alien life forms…coming to Earth, you got to be kidding." He chuckled then realized something. "Oh right, us."

Kari just smacked herself and shook her head; however, no one noticed the silk spider web that wrapped around her and Sari.

"All I'm saying is we should put our scanners on high alert, keep a sharp lookout, and don't let anything slip pass us." Bumblebee explained.

That when Sari screamed and Kari snapped at them. "So much for not letting anything slip pass us."

They turned around to see the giant spider Bumblebee was talking about, it was pulling Sari and Kari up with a silk thread as Sari screamed. The two bots quickly get rid of their costumes.

The spider replied in a femme like voice. "Keep away from the girls."

"That's just what I was gonna say." Bumblebee shouts his stinger and cut the thread.

Kari was able to get her arms free and landed safely on the ground with Sari in her arms. The spider jumped down and Bulkhead jumped in front of it with his wreaking ball crashing into the ground.

"Don't move, I wanna make sure the big guy sees you this time." Bumblebee aimed his stinger at the spider.

Suddenly the spider transformed. "You wouldn't hurt a helpless female bot, now would you boys?"

"Who are you?" Bumblebee asked.'

Bulkhead questioned. "What are you?"

"Duh, she's a girl." Sari crossed her arms.

Kari looked at the female robot. /I don't trust her. / She then noticed the purple symbol. /Why is her symbol different from the Autobots'? /

/That symbol stands for the Decepticons, they're similar to Autobots but they can fly and have red optics and purple symbols. / Primus explained to her. /I will further explain this after this situation is dealt with. /

She walked up to Bulkhead. "My friends call me Blackarachina."

She rubbed Bulkhead's chin and he seemed to melt at his touch before she hissed at him and stuck him with her pincher-like spider limbs. She seemed to be downloading something from him.

"Hey!" Bumblebee shouted as he ran towards her and tried to hit her with his stingers but the same thing happened to him as well.

Sari walked on Bulkhead's chest. "What did you do to them?" She tried to use her key on him but nothing would happen.

"You're safe now, let's go." Blackarachina replied as she came over and kneeled down by her.

Kari came behind Sari. "These are our friends."

"Oh, sorry for the misunderstanding then, it's so hard to tell the good robots from the bad ones on this planet." Blackarachina explained.

Sari still tried her key. "Come on, why won't you work?"

"My venom is made with organic sources so the All-Spark won't have any effect on it." Blackarachina eyed Sari's costume. "Nice costume by the way."

Kari eyed her. "Back up, how do you know about the All-Spark?"

"I guess you could say I'm a bit of an expert in that matter, I can show you a thing or two with that key." Blackarachina offered. "Why not let me try to revive them?"

Kari grabbed Sari back just a rope wrapped around one of Blackarachina's legs. "Girls, get away, now!" Optimus ordered.

"Optimus…so the rumors are true." Her hand transformed into one of Bumblebee's stingers and she shot the rope before shooting at Optimus.

Sari exclaimed. "Hey, that's Bumblebee's thing!"

"Don't get your pigtails in a bunch kid, I'm just borrowing it." Blackarachina smirked, Optimus tried to shoot foam at her but she grabbed it in time. "As much as you love to give me a face full of foam…" She grabbed Optimus by the neck and pinned him against a building before turning back to the Sumdac sisters. "And yes little miss state the obvious, I borrowed the big guy's strength too." She then turned to Optimus. "Now, what should I borrow from you?" She hissed at him but thought again of it. She set him down but quickly threw him into a building on the other side of the street.

A single web each tied around Kari and Sari. "Hey, let us go!" Kari growled.

"Change of plans." Blackarachina smiled as she held both of them by threads. "You're coming with me." She then launched into the air and used webbing to swing herself far distances.

Optimus was quick to react and soon found himself running across rooftops and jumping from one to another ever now and then. He went as fast as he could, meanwhile, Sari looked down before looking at Blackarachina.

/I have to get out of this. / Kari grunted as she struggled to get loose but failed. She heard Blackarachina and Sari talking till Primus spoke up.

He said. /Concentrate, feel your power deep inside of you. /

Kari closed her eyes as she quietly hummed to herself, a burning sensation started to feel up her arms and before she knew it, her arms were covered in fire. The fire burned through the webbing and the next thing she knew, she was falling.

"Kari!" Sari shouted.

Blackarachina turned around. "What the-"

Kari transformed into her robot mode and quickly activated her boosters and shot towards Blackarachina. She rammed her in her gut and they landed on the rooftop of a building, Kari took this time to grab Sari and free her from the webbing just when Optimus landed on the same rooftop as them.

He kneeled down right next to them. "You girls alright?"

Both of them nodded till Sari exclaimed. "Optimus, look out!"

Blackarachina came running towards them before kicking her legs up and hitting Optimus straight in the face. The started to go at it hand-to-hand combat style once Optimus was on his feet but when Blackarachina jumped back he took out his axe. He tried to hit her but she just dodged like she knew where he was gonna strike.

"I know all your moves Optimus, pure text book Autobot Academy." Blackarachina laughed and caught his axe in the palm of her hand.

Optimus looked at her. "Do I know you?"

"I know how easily you forget your friends, although, you managed to remember Sentinel that day." She growled.

Optimus' optics widened. "Elita-1?"

"It's Blackarachina now." She glared at him.

Optimus looked at her. "But I thought you were-"

"If either of you had bother to search for me you would have seen what happened. I tried to use my downloading power on the spiders, but I ended up infecting myself with their organic venom." Blackarachina explained. "Became…something else…not Autobot, not organic, I was nothing but a freak." She back away from Optimus and turned to Kari. "I can see one of your friends suffers the same way as I do."

/Yeah right. / Kari thought. /I don't make a dramatic scene about it. /

"Your organic half must have masked your energy signature. If I'd known, I would have-"He was interrupted by her.

She faced him. "And what, brought me back to Cybertron to be dismantled and examined on some lab table?"

"So you allied yourself with the Decepticons instead." He noticed the purple symbol and was quickly wrapped up in webbing.

Blackarachina replied. "At least I know where I stand with them." She turned to Kari and Sari and walked over to them before taking Sari's key.

"Hey, give that back!" Sari demanded.

Blackarachina shook her head. "No way kid, if anything can purge my organic half, it's this." She explained before she put the key into the key slot behind her symbol. However, the key seem to take a totally different affect than she thought it would.

Some sonic blast came from the key making Sari and Kari fall back while everything else seemed to get the life suck out of them. Kari turned to Sari and gasped, Sari was turning older by the second.

Kari growled. "But you said the All-Spark won't affect organics, you lied!"

Blackarachina smirked at her. "Well, you should be grateful, after I'm done with the key I'll let you have a turn so you can turn back to the way you were before you became a freak as well."

"No, I'm not changing the way I am, the All-Spark may have powered up the key, but it gave me its true power, I can see how this will turn out for all of us if you don't stop right now." Kari stated. "I'm a techno-organic for a reason, and that I'll find out…so I'm not doing anything to change the way I am."

Optimus broke out of his bonds. "Elita, wait!"

She grabbed Sari. "I've already waited…for a thousand stellar cycles!" She then threw Sari off the side of the building.

"No!" Kari yelled.

Optimus quickly ran over to the edge. "Sari!" He looked down and saw she had gripped a pole in time.

Bumblebee and Bulkhead then arrived and assured him and Kari.

"We got Sari, get the spider bot." Bumblebee spoke before transforming along with Bulkhead; he then jumped right onto his hand. "A little help for the vertically challenge?"

Bulkhead agreed. "Coming right up…and going right up!" He shouted as he threw Bumblebee into the air just as Sari lost her grip.

She screamed but Bumblebee transformed into his vehicle mode when he reached her. "Hang on, Sari, it's gonna be a bumpy landing!" He shouted before landing hard on the ground, making his tires pop.

Optimus and Kari then turned to Blackarachina as she started to lose strength and she went down to her knees as some type of force field surrounded her. "What's happening?"

"Your spark can't survive without your organic half; you need to shut off the key!" Optimus explained as he tried to get to her.

Blackarachina tried to grab it. "I...I can't"

/Kari, you're the only one who can do it, Optimus might but I think it will be safer if you do it. The All-Spark bonded with you so you'll be alright. / Primus spoke.

Kari nodded. /Alright, I'll do it, as long as it turns everything back to normal. / She walked towards Blackarachina, her eyes turning white behind her visor as she reached for the key.

When she pulled it out of the key slot, everything stopped automatically and it looked like everything turned back to normal. Blackarachina looked at her as she stepped back while Kari's eyes turned back to normal behind her visor. Something flickered inside of Blackarachina as she stared at Kari, and it still grew on as Kari walked away.

"I'll leave you two." She spoke as she activated her boosters and took off to go get Sari.

Sari looked at herself. "I'm me again!" She smiled and turned as Kari landed before reverting back to her human form.

"Sari, you're young again and not old." She smiled and hugged her sister. "This has to be the most adventurous Halloween that I've been through."

Sari nodded. "That makes both of us." She giggled.

A few moments later, the Sumdac sisters along with Optimus Prime found themselves at the pumpkin patch they were at earlier.

Sari smiled as Kari gave Sari her key before she turned to Optimus. "You were right; maybe I should give this thing a rest."

Bumblebee came over with bumpy wheels. "Think I could persuade you to use it one more time?"

"So who was that bug bot lady?" Bulkhead asked.

Optimus answered. "Someone...I shouldn't have left behind."

**Blackarachina**

Blackarachina's processor kept replaying Kari as she took the key away with ease while Optimus had trouble getting to her.

"If what the brat said was true…then she must have the solution to turn me back to my original form. But, how does a simple techno-organic end up with the power of the All-Spark?" Blackarachina questioned.

* * *

Looks like Blackarachina isn't through with Kari just yet...want to find out what happens later, well keep the reviews coming in and I'll update as fast as possible. Stay tune for more chapters of _A New Beginning. _Bye, bye!


	12. Sound and Fury

This took a lot out of me, and sorry for the wait, finals are going on, but a couple more days and summer break! Whoo!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Sound and Fury**

"A powerful tool, wielded with such carelessness by a mere child." Megatron stated as he looked at a visual of the key on the monitor. "I would put that key to much better use." The screen changes to show two forms of the same robot, then suddenly, Professor Sumdac walks in with Sparkplug following him.

He turned to Sparkplug. "Poor Sparkplug, last year's birthday present and she's already forgotten you." He then faced Megatron. "It's my daughter's birthday; I need to make her the perfect gift."

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance in that matter." Megatron offered. "I have observed your daughter possess a keen interest of the odd sound patterns you earthlings seem to enjoy."

Professor Sumdac got where this was going. "Ah…music, yes she does love it…the louder the better apparently."

"Coincidently in my seemingly limitless spare time, I have been tinkering with plans for an interactive musical robot." Megatron showed him the plans to the robot. "Is something wrong with it?"

Professor Sumdac waved a hand at him. "No, it's perfect. I just wouldn't expect an Autobot to design something to amuse a human."

"I assure you, it will be more fun than your daughter can handle." Megatron replied.

**Sari and Kari's Room**

Kari sat on her bed while rewiring a wireless headset to function as a bullhorn so she didn't need speakers for people to hear like in the back of concerts.

/Hmm…and how does this help with your present for your sister? / Primus asked her.

Kari sighed. "Well, I need these so Sari can hear me perform while the firework display goes on." She looked over at the homemade fireworks on the side of her bed that was away from Sari's bed.

/I see. / Primus replied.

Kari then placed the panel back over the wires and placed it on her right ear as she fixed the microphone to be below her mouth. "Alright, perfect fit and finally…" She turns it on and creates a force field around her to make it sound proof around her. "Testing, testing."

/Seems to me that it's in perfect condition. / Primus stated.

Kari smiled as the force field disappeared and she turned the headset off. "Alright, now I just have to wait till nightfall." She placed the headset under her pillow and scooted the fireworks under her bed. "Now, I better head down, the party is about to begin."

**Outside**

Sari was getting a cup of punch when Professor Sumdac turned around. "They came."

"Of course they came; you're their parent's boss." Sari replied as she looked at the group of kids.

A girl whispered. "I hope we don't have to stay long, that girl is weirdo."

"Who knows, maybe she got better." A boy whispered in reply.

Sari took a drink of her punch before spitting it back into the punch bowl. "Too sweet!"

The kids both spoke in unison. "Way worse!" They then started to leave.

"Wait!" Professor Sumdac called out to them. "Have some punch."

Just as the kids were walking away, the Autobots pulled up and transformed into robot mode.

Optimus waved. "Greetings children and pleasant date of birth Sari."

"I believe the term is Happy Birthday." Prowl walked up to him.

Bulkhead came running up. "So what are we waiting for? Let's get this party started!" The kids lost their balance and fell into a pile with their presents going all over the place. "Oops."

A portal opened and Kari walked through before it closed. "Hey, dad, guys, and birthday- what happened here?" Kari looked at the scene before her. "You know what, never mind."

**Moments Later**

Sari was blind folded and tries to hit a purple dinosaur piñata that her dad was holding by a rope that went over a tree branch.

"Here it comes!" Bumblebee announced.

Bulkhead shouted. "Give it the old Bulkhead treatment, Sari!"

"Why exactly is she swinging at that colorful animal?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet urged her on. "Smack it, smack it already!"

"Come on, Sari, you can do it!" Kari cheered while sitting on Prowl's shoulder.

Prowl laughed, however, he stopped when Bulkhead formed his hand into a wreaking ball. "Hang on Sari, I'll help, I don't even need a bat." He then covered his optics with his free hand.

"This will not end well." Prowl stated.

Bulkhead crashed the entire place as everyone watched, heck; even Sari lifted her blindfold to watch the damage.

Bulkhead turned around, uncovering his optics as well. "How'd I do?"

"The idea is to celebrate the kid's birthday, not make it her last one!" Ratchet answered.

The kids kind of started to head off till Bumblebee stopped them. "So…who wants to go for an Autobot ride?" He then transformed.

"Come on, say it, say it say it, please." A kid begged Optimus.

Optimus sighed. "Umm…okay, um…transform and roll out."

The kids cheered and Kari hopped off of Prowl's shoulder as he and the Autobots transformed and each kid hopped on for a rider. However, Bulkhead, Sari, Kari, and Professor Sumdac were left behind.

"Hey, I just got ditched!" Bulkhead complained.

Sari frowned. "No, we just got ditched."

"I don't think those kids like me anyway." Bulkhead transformed.

Sari looked down. "I don't think they like me either."

"Come on, cheer up, Sari." Kari kneeled down and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Professor Sumdac suggested something. "I know just the thing, how about opening some presents?"

"Yeah, good idea!" Bulkhead exclaimed as he took out his present for Sari. "Now, I know how much you like music so…"

Sari gasped at the big box her father offered to her. "Whoa." She walked up to it and pressed a button, only for the box to move and reveal a small robot. She then pressed another button.

"I am Soundwave." The robot spoke before it flashed lights and started to play music and dance.

Sari pumped her fists into the air. "This is awesome, best present ever!" She then turned to Bulkhead. "So what were you saying Bulkster?"

"Oh, nothing." He hid his present.

Sari then turned to Kari. "So where's your gift, Kari?"

"That you're gonna have to wait later for it, Sari." Kari smirked, but then frowned. 'Something's not right about that robot.'

**Sumdac Tower**

Kari was sitting on her bed with her earplugs in her ears to drown out Sari's new music robot, Soundwave, while she was reading a book. Sari was lying on her bed while she stared at her new music robot.

She yawned. "If only there was some way to make you even cooler." She then smirked as she looked at her key.

Kari looked up as she jumped off her bed and stuck the key into Soundwave before being blasted back onto her bed. "Sari, do you think it's wise to be using your key on him, something about that robot is defiantly not right." Kari took out her earplugs.

"You worry too much, it's just a toy." Sari waved a hand at her.

**Sumdac's Lab**

"Oh, how you should listen to those around you, fleshing, for he is so much more." Megatron spoke within the lab as she watched Sari danced while Kari looked suspicious. After all, I designed him just for you. The more you use your key, the more Soundwave evolves. Little do you know you are helping me create my own robotic body." Megatron's optics flashed red.

**Sari and Kari's Bedroom**

Kari watched as Sari used her key again, however, Bulkhead appeared from the patio and knocked the key out. Soundwave stopped and his improved stereos folded back into his body.

"Sari, I'm sorry to drop in, but don't you think using your key on that thing is a bad idea?" Bulkhead asked.

Sari tuned to him. "Why?"

"Rampaging Dinobots, Bumblebee's turbo upgrade, Blacarachina draining out the life of every plant and animal in Detroit." Bulkhead answered.

Sari picked up her key and sighed. "Okay, you're right, you know, I never did get that birthday ride." She walked over to him and hopped on his shoulder.

"Have fun you two, and don't go getting into trouble." Kari waved them goodbye before eyeing Soundwave. /Something about that toy seems to hide something that is more than just a mere toy. /

/I have a bad feeling about this too, better stay on high alert. / Primus answered.

**Sumdac's Lab**

"It appears if I want a new body, I must separate the child from her dimwitted but powerful friend and half biological sibling." Megatron view Bulkhead and Kari over the monitor.

**Sari and Kari's Bedroom**

A few hours later…

Sari was taking a short nap while Soundwave mysteriously turned on and reached for her key. However, Sari woke up to find him back in his normal state but on the bed instead.

"Soundwave, how'd you get over here?" Sari walked up to him. "Who cares?" She pressed the button but he didn't turn on. "Come on, why won't you power up?" She took her key and slid it in the key slot.

He then powered up. "I am Soundwave."

"Guess he just needed a jump start." Sari placed her hands on her hips.

However, her dad's robots came to life and walked towards Soundwave, like he was calling them through his musical sound waves. Sari looked at the robots just as Soundwave stopped playing music.

"This is-" Sari spoke.

**Sumdac's Lab**

"Very unexpected." Megatron stated.

**Back with Sari**

Sari walked over to the phone. "Wait till Bulkhead and Kari hear about this."

"Soundwave, intercept transmission." Megatron commanded before a wire slowly connected to the phone's line from his hand.

**Autobot's Base**

Bulkhead played with the colorful instrument that he got for Sari, but hasn't given it to her. He picked it up and tried to force himself to break it.

"That would be a waste, wouldn't it?" Optimus asked as he walked up to him.

Bulkhead sighed. "Yeah, just like getting traded in for the new singing and dancing model."

"A toy isn't the same as a friend Bulkhead, she'll come around." Optimus replied.

Bulkhead tapped his helm. "That makes sense in the cogs." He then tapped his chassis. "But doesn't feel right in the old sparkplugs." Is comm. link then buzzed to life. "Sari, is that you?"

"I have to tell you something about Soundwave, is Kari with you as well?" Sari spoke on the other line.

Kari heard her name and walked over. "Yeah, I'm here."

"She's here, but Soundwave…can't wait to hear." Bulkhead looked glum and Kari just sighed crossing her arms.

Primus spoke to her. /Is this still troubling you, Kari? /

/Yes, not only is Sari's new toy giving me the creeps, she's cutting off Bulkhead and doesn't even know it. / She sighed.

Sari sure was excited. "Can you meet me at the park? I promise you guys won't be disappointed."

Megatron ordered Soundwave. "Activate voice modulation, Bulkhead."

"Why would we want to hang out with a little brat like you? You like Soundwave so much, why don't you use your key and upgrade him into your new best friend?" Soundwave spoke using Bulkhead's voice.

Sari grew angry and answered. "Fine, maybe I will!" She then slammed the phone down.

"Sari, are you there?" Bulkhead asked. "Hey, who is this?" Then the phone line went dead.

**Sari**

I was furious that Bulkhead and Kari, especially Kari, called me a brat. "Who needs them anyway, we'll just go without them." She turned to the robots behind her.

Tutor bot came back online. "Good morning Sari, today's lesson-"

"Is gonna have to be a music lesson, come on Soundwave." Sari waved the robot to move.

**The Park**

Sari had Soundwave play his music while she, tutor bot, and other civilians danced while four trash bots banged on each other like drums. However, a portal opened and Kari and Bulkhead came through it before it closed.

"Sari, get away from Soundwave, he's not what you think he is." Kari looked at her sister.

Sari glared at her. "Why do you care, all you guys think is that I'm some little brat, who gets in your way!"

"But, Soundwave isn't just a toy, there's something about him that dangerous." Bulkhead explained.

Kari sighed. "Sari, we never said you were a brat, but that robot is evil!"

"You guys are just jealous, Soundwave is completely harmless!" She shouted.

**Sumdac's Lab**

"So tragic when a friendship goes wrong, perhaps we can help end it." Megatron spoke.

**The Park**

Kari saw Soundwave transform a laser pointed right at Sari's back. "Sari, look out!" She dived towards her sister and rolled on the ground with her out of harm's way while Bulkhead grabbed Soundwave.

"What are you doing?!" Sari screamed at Kari when they stood up.

Kari looked at her, her patience totally out. "I'm saving you from Soundwave!"

As they argued, Bulkhead aimed his wreaking ball at Soundwave. "Bulkhead, stop!" Optimus ordered as he and the others transformed and ran towards him.

"But…Soundwave was gonna blast her, look!" Bulkhead explained as he held out Soundwave, but the laser was a trumpet.

Bumblebee turned to Optimus. "I think the Big Guy is taking to many hits to the core processor."

"You just think I'm helpless, you won't even let me have other friends besides the Autobots!" Sari's voice shouted.

The Autobots faced the two arguing sisters as Kari replied. "What, I do not! I'm just trying to protect you like I have been since you were born! I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you!" Kari sneered.

"Girls, would you quit it?!" Ratchet yelled, however, he was unheard.

Sari glared hard at Kari and didn't think on what she said next. "You're not my sister; you're just some machine that looks like a human being, nothing but a stupid machine!" She didn't stop there. "Dad may love you, but I don't! You're always like my shadow and I'm tired of it! Why don't you just leave forever and stay out of my life?!"

Kari was speechless, she never seen Sari this upset or heard her say such harsh things to her. Heck, even the Autobots were speechless. Soundwave was set down by Bulkhead as Kari tried to hold back tears.

"Sari, you don't mean…that…do you?" Kari asked her sisters. "I mean…we're sisters."

Sari scoffed. "Well, you're no sister of mine, now leave." Her voice was cold.

"Fine." Kari glared at her. "I'm sorry for just being a stupid, mindless machine that was there for you when you needed someone." She then took off running.

"Kari!" Prowl called after her, but he just watched as she transformed and took off towards Sumdac Tower.

Optimus turned to Bulkhead. "Let's give them some time to cool off, once they make up everything will be back to normal, and don't worry, Sari's a good friend and a good sister to Kari, she won't abandon us." He then transformed with the others and left. Bulkhead sighed and followed them.

**Sari**

Sari hopped onto the train with tutor bot and turned to Soundwave. "Come on, Soundwave."

"No, I will no longer take orders from you or anyone." Soundwave replied just as the door closed.

**Soundwave**

Soundwave walked through the city as he watched the humans and robots react. He noticed how robots were slaves to the humans and found anger inside of him that told him he needed to stop them.

He stopped in front of a store with a bunch of T.V. screens in the window till Megatron appeared on the screen. "Who are you?"

"I am Megatron, your creator of sorts. I am a Decepticon, one who shares your distaste for humanity." Megatron answered. "This key is the source of your strength of your evolution into what you are now." He showed a picture of the key then of Sari. "Unfortunately, it is in the possession of a human child."

Soundwave replied. "The key must be retrieved, humanity must serve machines."

"Precisely, only one thing stands in our way, that Autobots and a techno-organic, do not underestimate her, she's full of surprises." Megatron responded.

Soundwave said. "Autobots are machines."

"They are traitors who live to serve the humans." Megatron replied.

Soundwave turned around. "Autobots and all those who protect humanity must be destroy." He then formed his stereos and called all the robots to his command. The little bots then connected to him and created his larger form. "I am Soundwave. I am a Decepticon, and this is the start of the revolution. Soundwave transform." He then transformed into his vehicle mode.

**Sari**

The train screeched to a stop, however, it went hay wired and the humans began to panic so Sari grabbed her cell phone.

"Kari, come in…this is Sari." She wasn't getting a signal. "Something's jamming my signal."

Tutor bot then spoke. "Good afternoon Sari, today's lesson is…the extinction of all humanity." His screen had _PARISH _flashing on it and Sari dropped her phone as he grabbed her.

**Autobot's Base**

The screen on the T.V. went fuzzy and the Autobots watched in shocked as they found out what was happening all around Detroit.

"Do we know what's causing this?" Ratchet asked.

Prowl answered. "It appears to be some sonic control signal."

"I know that sound, it's Soundwave." Bulkhead stated.

**Sari**

"If this is about that _Kick Me _sign I put on your back, I'm sorry." Sari struggled against Tutor bot's grip; she then stopped when she saw Soundwave and the little robots. "Bulkhead and Kari were right."

Soundwave spoke to the robots. "Machines of Detroit hear my signal and make it your code."

"I liked you better when you danced for me." Sari stated.

Soundwave looked at her. "Silence fleshing, I have evolved with the help of your key. Now, we will all evolve and rule this world."

**Kari**

Kari sat on top of Sumdac Tower with her knees to her chest and her head buried into her knees. She couldn't believe what Sari had said to her, her words rewinding back and forth in her mind over and over again.

/Kari, I know you are not in the mood to talk, but your friends are in trouble. / Primus spoke to her.

Kari slowly raised her head. "I'm sure they're just fine, as long as Sari is with them with her key, they don't need me."

/Nonsense, they need you, Kari. Sure what your sister said hurt you, but she was just letting her anger get the better of her, but your friends need you…and so does Sari. / Primus replied.

Kari then saw visions of the Autobots trapped and Sari in the hands of Soundwave, she finally decided. "You're right; they need me, thank you."

/Go now. / Primus urged her.

Kari transformed into her robot mode and jumped off the roof, diving straight down. She then activated her boosters and flew towards the commotion in the city. She looked down and saw the Autobots trapped by the machines of Detroit, and there were many. Well, not for long. She landed on the ground and punched the ground, making it look like a wave as it sent the robots flying through the air. She then punched towards the ones in the sky, sending fire blasts towards them and making them crash to the ground.

"Kari?" Prowl called out her name.

Kari turned to him. "Deal with them, I'll handle Soundwave." She found a metal grate in the street and grabbed it before throwing it to the side and she jumped down.

**Underground**

Sari turned around when a small thud got her attention. "Kari!"

"Sari, is that you?" Kari whispered as she turned around.

Soundwave produced his sound waves again. "Silence!" The sound waves made Kari cover her ears as she struggle to fight against them. They suddenly stopped and Kari went to her knees. "I do not wish to harm a simple machine full of power, can you not see that humans are the evil ones especially after the way this one treated you?"

Kari smirked. "Now that you mentioned it, she did call me a stupid, mindless machine that meant nothing to her." She walked forward slowly.

"I never meant…I'm sorry, Kari." Sari whispered.

Kari stopped a few feet away from her. "It's too late for you…sister."

Soundwave started to speak on how Kari now saw that humanity should be punish and be slaves to machines. However, Kari opened the telepathy connection between her and Sari.

/I told you I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you. / Kari smiled.

Sari gasped. /You mean…you're not mad? /

/No. / Kari answered.

Soundwave spoke his last words. "I offer you the only logical solution…finish her."

"I've been waiting to do this for a long time." She created a huge golden energy orb. /Get behind me as fast as you can…now! / She launched the golden energy blast as Soundwave as Sari got behind her and turned around to create a force field around them. Soundwave was then blasted into the small robots that made his larger form and nothing was left behind.

**Above**

All the robots went back to normal and went back to doing what they were made to do and all the Autobots looked around and noticed danger was no longer before them.

**Underground**

Sari turned to Kari. "Kari…I'm sorry for what I said to you. I don't know what came over me…it's just…can you ever forgive me?"

"Yes, I do forgive you, Sari." Kari kneeled down and hugged her. "I said I never let anything happen to you, and I intend to keep that as a promise."

**Sumdac Tower**

It was still dark out and everything was lit up by the stars and the moon, but it would soon be lit up by something more colorful. Sari sat on Bumblebee's should as he and the other Autobots waited for Kari's birthday present for Sari.

"Where is she?" Bumblebee asked.

Sari shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know, just wait though, I have a good feeling about this."

Suddenly music began playing and they didn't know Kari was hovering over Sumdac Tower in her robot mode, her facemask retracted so she could sing into the microphone.

**Do you ever feel like a plastic bag?**

**Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?**

**Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin**

**Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?**

Sari smiled as she easily recognized her sister's voice; however, the Autobots didn't know it was Kari singing.

**Do you ever feel already buried deep?**

**Six feet under screams, but no one seems to hear a thing**

**Do you know that there's still a chance for you**

**'Cause there's a spark in you?**

Kari smiled as she took out a remote and pressed a few buttons that made fog cover the roof of Sumdac Tower where the others were and she pressed a few more buttons to activate a few strobe lights attached to the air police drone units.

**You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine**

**Just own the night like the 4th of July**

She then pressed a small button to begin the firework show of the homemade fireworks she made. Sari gasped as the fireworks burst into all sorts of colors, even the Autobots were enjoying this.

**'Cause baby, you're a firework**

**Come on; show 'em what you're worth**

**Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh**

**As you shoot across the sky**

Kari then blasted through and behind the fireworks, created a sonic boom full of white and blue color. The others smiled, but the Autobots still didn't know it was Kari singing.

**Baby, you're a firework**

**Come on, let your colors burst**

**Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh**

**You're gonna leave 'em falling down**

**You don't have to feel like a waste of space**

**You're original, cannot be replaced**

**If you only knew what the future holds**

**After a hurricane comes a rainbow**

The fireworks then stopped, but the music kept playing, the lights were still on, and so was the fog. Also, Kari kept singing like she was a free spirit.

**Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed**

**So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road**

**Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow**

**And when it's time, you'll know**

**You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine**

**Just own the night like the 4th of July**

The fireworks started again, but there were some golden energy blasts that Kari made to add extra affect.

**'Cause baby you're a firework**

**Come on; show 'em what you're worth**

**Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh**

**As you shoot across the sky**

Kari secretly landed behind them just as Sari slid down Bumblebee's shoulder to take a video with her retrieved cell phone.

**Baby, you're a firework**

**Come on, let your colors burst**

**Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh**

**You're gonna leave 'em falling down**

Kari skipped up to them which startled the Autobots since they didn't know she was singing. However, Sari turned around with a smile on her face as Kari came up to her.

**Boom, boom, boom**

**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**

**It's always been inside of you, you, you**

**And now it's time to let it through**

Kari pulled out a crystal ball when she sang this verse and showed it to Sari. It flashed with gold, blue, and white light. Sari cupped her hands as Kari handed to her and led her towards the edge.

**'Cause baby you're a firework**

**Come on; show 'em what you're worth**

**Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh**

**As you shoot across the sky**

Kari was able to speak to her through thought. /Just throw it. /

Sari looked at her before nodding and lowered her arms before throwing it into the air. The crystal ball exploded and showed the words _Happy Birthday Sari _in blue, white, and gold letters.

**Baby, you're a firework**

**Come on, let your colors burst**

**Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh**

**You're gonna leave 'em falling down**

**Boom, boom, boom**

**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**

**Boom, boom, boom**

**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**

Kari picked Sari up and spun her around as she finished the song. "Happy Birthday, Sari."

* * *

Alright, Chapter 12 here and 13 on its way, hopefully that chapter will be up sooner than later. See ya next time!


	13. Lost and Found

Sorry for the long wait, I deeply am. A lot of things came up that turned into Hell for me, but I didn't forget the story though. So hre it is Chapter 13, I hope yo enjoy!

_Hothead Speaking_

**Random Speaking**

Icy Speaking

(That's the typing for his three personalities.)

* * *

**Chapter 13: Lost and Found**

Kari sighed once more as her concentration for her meditating practice was broken once again by Ratchet telling Sari that the key was not a toy.

/Is your sister always this forgetful? / Primus asked her.

Kari shook her head mentally. /No, she tends to break the rules no matter what people say. /

/Well, I think you need- something's coming. / Primus interrupted his own sentence to inform her.

Kari looked up as two objects flew overhead and the All-Spark key shot a beam of light at them. Kari stood up and looked down at the others from the roof of the Autobot base. They were looking off into the distance where the two mysterious objects had fallen as well.

"That can't be good." Kari stated.

**Crash Site**

A large hand emerged from the ground and crushed the camera bot before slamming it into the ground. "_These can't be those miserable Autobots, they are far too small!" _The Decepticon, Blitzwing, turned and saw a crane. "**Look at that one, it's big, it's bold, it's sassy.**"

The other Decepticon, Lugnut, pushed him out of the way. "What have you done with our leader, Megatron? Talk!" He grabbed the crane which swung the wrecking ball and he gasped as it came towards him and Blitzwing. He ducked down just as it hit Blitzwing.

**Sumdac's Lab**

Megatron looked at the monitor as he spotted his two fellow Decepticons. "It's about time they came for me. But can they be trusted? After all I've already been betrayed by one of my own." Megatron stated as he referred to Starscream.

**Autobot Base**

Everyone, minus Kari, was gathered around the monitor as they watched the news about the arrival of the Decepticons.

Prowl turned to everyone. "Did you hear? Those Decepticons are looking for us."

"Let's go kick their motherboards!" Sari exclaimed as she turned to run.

Ratchet stopped her. "You stay here."

"But, I wanna-" Sari started.

Ratchet interrupted her. "We barely held out own against one Decepticon, we're not risking your life against two."

"Yea, Ratchet's right, it's too dangerous. We need to lure them away from innocents." Optimus responded.

Bumblebee sounded nervous. "But, aren't we innocent?"

Optimus commanded. "Autobots transform and roll out!"

Everyone did as he said and drove out of the base and Sari tried to follow them, but Ratchet cut her off.

"Sari, go home and stay there." He said as he drove off with the others.

She sighed. "You sound just like my dad!" She then stuck her tongue out.

As Sari stood there watching the Autobots leave, Kari flew over them, following to see what these two new Decepticons looked like.

/Are you sure we should be following them? / Primus asked her.

Kari sighed. /This is my city to protect, just because the Autobots are the new protectors don't mean I can't help. / She then frowned. /Besides, I have a bad feeling that this fight will lead to something bad. /

**The Decepticons**

The Decepticons were making a mess of the entire place by throwing stuff around. Blitzwing threw one into a fire hydrant and Lugnut picked up another.

"Autobots show yourselves cowards and face your doom!" Lugnut shouted.

Optimus and the others pulled up. "Heard you were looking for us."

"But, how bout we skip the doom part." Bumblebee spoke.

They then transformed which made Lugnut throw the truck he held at them. Optimus, Prowl, and Bumblebee jumped into the air. Taking out his axe, Optimus cut the truck in half which made it explode. Then Bumblebee and Prowl came down as the smoke cleared and Prowl threw many of his shurikens at Lugnut. However, Blitzwing came over and blasted fire out of his cannons at them.

Prowl and Bumblebee landed on the ground and took cover when Blitzwing continued to fire at them.

Bumblebee hid behind a metal pillar. "Way to whiff, torchy."

"_The name is Blitzwing, and I'm just getting warmed up." _ Blitzwing fired at him again, making Bumblebee move from his spot before turning to fire at Prowl.

Lugnut bend down and panels on his back opened up before missiles were fired into the air. Ratchet then used a magnetic pulse to hold them back.

"Can't hold them off!" He shouted.

Bulkhead prepared to charge. "Then I'll just have to shove them off." He then ran towards Lugnut.

However, Lugnut just grabbed him and threw him to the side. Blitzwing then started to fire at the other Autobots.

"_Hold still Autobot scum!" _He shouted.

Bumblebee ran towards him. "Why don't you chill out?"

"As you wish." Blitzwing replied as he used water from a broken fire hydrant and used it to create ice.

Bumblebee then slipped and slid towards the Decepticons. "Hang on, Bumblebee!" Optimus shouted.

"Where is our glorious leader? Where is Megatron?" Lugnut questioned as he tried to step on Bumblebee, but Optimus grabbed him with his grapple and pulled him back.

Bumblebee looks at Optimus. "Big scary dude, didn't he turn into a fireball somewhere over Cleveland?"

"It's a lie, Megatron lives!" Lugnut shouted as a big red button appeared on his had before a rocket boost blasted it onto the ground making a giant explosion.

Kari quickly opened a portal and went through it to appear near the Autobots before bending the earth around them to create a dome around them. The explosion made a crater where the Decepticons where and the earth moved as Lugnut and Blitzwing appeared from it.

"_If I told you once, I told you a thousand times, give me some warning before you uses the punch." _ Blitzwing tapped Lugnut on his shoulder.

**Sumdac's Lab**

Megatron observed his two fellow Decepticons. "Blitzwing's a bit unstable, but Lugnut appears to be truly loyal." He then sent out a command. "Transmit on Lugnut's frequency only."

Back with the Decepticons, Lugnut heard Meagtron's voice in his head. "Lugnut, your loyalty has been rewarded. I am here."

As Megatron spoke to his fellow Decepticon, underneath the rock dome, the Autobots spoke to Kari.

"Kari, what are you doing here?" Prowl asked.

Kari crossed her arms. "I'm saving your skid plates."

"Well move aside kid, you'll only get in the way." Ratchet waved her off.

Kari glared at him and lowered the dome just as the Decepticons left the scene. /Great, where are they headed? /

/Nowhere safe for any human beings. / Primus stated.

Bumblebee looked up as they left. "Well, that was random, what Decepticons run away from a fight?"

Everyone just stared as the Decepticons became smaller and smaller before returning to base. Kari went to the roof once they've arrived, while the Autobots went into main center of the base, Sari however, was nowhere to be seen.

"My aching chassis." Bulkhead groaned.

Ratchet smiled at him. "You're lucky you're still online after facing those Decepticons."

"I think one of them has a screw loose." Bumblebee stated.

Prowl looked at him. "Just one?"

"Crazy or not, we still can't risk them getting their servos on the All-Spark." Ratchet spoke.

Optimus then added. "And we can't endanger any more innocent lives, we'll have to repair our ship, and move the All-Spark off this planet."

"Two things," Bulkhead spoke up. "Kari is the keeper of the All-Spark and we can't just leave, how will we break it to the girls?"

Bumblebee answered. "They're old enough to understand."

Sari however was in hearing distance and quickly ran into the room. "Noooooo!" She wailed.

/Primus, do you think this is right? / Kari asked with sadness filling her spark/heart.

Primus replied. /Child, things must be figured out to prove where they will go, I can't predict everything. /

Kari turned back just as Optimus spoke up. "Sari, try to understand, we don't have a choice."

"It's only a matter of time before even more Decepticons follow us here." Prowl spoke, but the truth for him, he didn't really want to leave.

Kari huffed. "So?"

"Grow up kid, the only way for us to protect your planet and the All-Spark is to go." Ratchet spoke to her.

Optimus nodded. "We're running out of time Sari, your sister needs to hand over the All-Spark, but we won't get anywhere unless you help Ratchet fix our ship with you and your key's help."

"You want me to spend the next ten megacycles alone, on a spaceship, at the bottom of Lake Erie, with this…protoform?" Ratchet got down on his hands and knees to stare Sari in the face.

Sari crossed her arms. "Well, I'm not helping you leave and I'm sure Kari won't either, and I'm defiantly not working with some…grumpy old bot!" She yelled in Ratchet's face.

"Like it or not, you two are partners, allies, friends, that's an order." Optimus declared sternly.

Both, Sari and Ratchet growled in each other's faces as Kari watched the scene below her. Kari sighed as she opened a portal and walked through it to appear in her room at Sumdac Tower. She looked along the walls that were decorated with photos of her and Sari since the day they became sisters. Now, she figured she was something else, not organic nor machine, but techno-organic. Kneeling down on the floor, Kari took the All-Spark that hid underneath her bed; it pulsed with a blue light as if it knew what was going on.

/I don't like this, but it's their decision since the All-Spark is their life source, and it shouldn't be in the hands of a mere techno-organic. / Kari sighed.

Primus disagreed with that. /Kari, you are something more than a mere techno-organic; you're a daughter, a sister, and a great friend. But you don't see who you really are, you're you, and that is what makes you special. / Primus continued. /You're beautiful, strong, brave, clever, and heroic. You'll make someone very happy as their sparkmate. /

/Sparkmate? Is that like a couple? / Kari asked.

Primus hummed. /Yes. /

Kari held the All-Spark with care before she used a portal to transport back to the Autobot base. She didn't know where this would lead to, but she would soon find out.

However, when dark came around and the Autobots headed towards their ship so they could fix it, the Decepticons were headed towards them. Lugnut was informed on how a key was charged by the All-Spark as well as a techno-organic. Megatron wanted the All-Spark and that was what he planned on doing so his glorious leader could return.

**Lake Erie**

Kari sighed when she heard Sari started to give Ratchet attitude again, knowing they were closer on helping them leave their planet. It was going to be hard, but they would all move on eventually. However, that was gonna have to wait as Kari turned around as something made its way towards them. More like two things.

"Kari, I know you're with me, you don't want them to leave do you?" Sari turned to her. "Kari?"

Sari's key started to glow before it shot another light before they saw incoming missiles headed for them. They held their ground as the missiles crashed around them before they saw the two Decepticons flying above them. Sari hopped into Ratchet before Optimus shut the door; soon Ratchet was driving towards the lake. However, Blitzwing fired his missiles and froze the surface with ice. The Decepticons started to fire at them, making them run in the same direction Ratchet was driving in.

"Shouldn't we be running in the other direction?" Bumblebee asked.

Kari transformed into her robot mode before activating her energy skates and following after them. She got in front of the Autobots and behind Ratchet before turning as Lugnut spoke.

"Prepare to parish, Autobot!" He shot two missiles at Ratchet and Sari.

Ratchet just managed to stop as the missiles contacted with the ice and broke it before he turned and drove right over the edge and dropped down into the water. However, a piece of ice broke off that Kari and the rest of the Autobots were standing on, and they too fell into the water.

"_You bundling defect, you just helped them escape!_" Blitzwing transformed into a tank and dropped down in the water.

**Underwater**

Prowl looked up. "Think we lost them?"

However, the two Decepticons dropped down in the water before them. Bumblebee answered.

"Actually, I'd say we're in over our heads, way over our heads." He spoke.

Lugnut fired missiles at them and they all jumped out of the way and hid in a sunken down ship. Thankfully, Kari could breathe with her facemask; she then came up with a plan. She swam away from the others, dodging blasts from the Decepticons before creating a whirlpool that made sand from the bottom to create a huge underwater dust cloud.

"_Cowards, come out and face your inevitable fate!_" Blitzwing shouted.

Bumblebee shouted back. "Come in and make us, bucket head!"

"_I will crush you circuit by circuit!" _Blitzwing replied before diving into the dust cloud.

Lugnut called after him. "Blitzwing wait!"

Blitzwing looked around. "_You cannot hide forever!_" He yelled.

"Who's hiding?" Prowl swam by him before disappearing again. Then his shurikens came out and lodged themselves into Blitzwing's arm.

Blitzwing grunted. "_Coward, come back and fight like a bot!"_

Bumblebee then swam up from behind him and electrocuted him in the back. He then swam away as Blitzwing followed him. Not too far away, Lugnut was walking around searching the area for any signs of the Autobots when he saw a figure swimming towards him.

"My targeting senses have not failed me." He punched the figure before him to find out it was Blitzwing. "Blitzwing?"

Blitzwing looked at him. "Whose side are you on?"

"Lugnut, do not get distracted, I want the All-Spark." Megatron spoke to Lugnut.

Lugnut replied. "Yes, I will not fail you, master." He then transformed and activated his rocket boosters to clear away the dust.

"**Peek-a-boo I see you!**" Blitzwing laughed as he fired at them.

Kari created a force field just in time before any of them were hit before she dropped it and made the water around the Decepticons to create a sphere before it froze. However, Blitzwing melted it and they were taking fire again.

"Prime, lure them closer to the ship!" Ratchet contacted Optimus through the comm. link.

Bumblebee was blasted back and Optimus helped him up. "Ratchet have you cracked a processor? We're supposed to be keeping them away from the All-Spark."

"Trust me, I have a plan." Came the reply.

Kari looked at them all. "We'll we better get moving while we're still in one piece."

They started to swim away as more missiles were fired at them by the Decepticons.

Blitzwing stared after them. "_Run you cowards, I'll hack your systems; I'll frag your hard drives, and I'll crush your-_" He was cut off short was a rock hit him in the face.

"Maybe some other time!" Kari called over her shoulder.

As they got closer to the ship, the Autobots along with Kari made it through the entrance before it was closed. Then the ship formed a huge blaster as it pointed right at the Decepticons. Then it fired, sending both Decepticons flying into pieces. Well, that was over…for now.

**Next Day**

Kari smiled as she stood in the med bay as Sari was the one giving Bumblebee the lecture on how the key wasn't a toy. However, the great news was that the Autobots would be staying much longer. This was good news to Kari and Sari, and even once certain ninja bot.

**Lake Erie**

"**Help! Give me a hand, or a foot; how about a pelvis?**" Blitzwing called out.

Lugnut groaned. "Oh master, I have failed you, show me a sign that you forgive me!"

However, instead of a sign, the sound of a jet came closer before it transformed into the one and only, Starscream.

"I'll help you downgrades, but only if you pledge undying allegiance to me." He spoke.

* * *

I know I left a lot of the parts with the Decepicons, but since I hadn't updated in awhile I wanted to get the chapter as quick as possible for you. I hope it wasn't too bad and I hope I'll get the next chapter up sooner than later. I love you all and I'll see you next time.


	14. Survival of the Fittest

Here it is, chapter 14! I kind of had a hard time on how I wanted this to go, first it was like I want it to be like this and then it's like I want it to be like that. But, this is what I came up with, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Survival of the Fittest**

"Stop this nonsense right now." Kari demanded as she helped Sari off the floor. "She isn't cut out for this type of stuff."

Optimus stepped forward. "I'm sorry, Kari, but as keeper of the key, Sari is a potential target for the Decepticons, which means she must learn to defend herself."

"I'm the keeper of the All-Spark and you're teaching Sari how to defend herself?" Kari crossed her arms while raising an eyebrow.

Prowl looked down at her. "Kari, even you won't always be there to protect your sister, besides, you're capable of defending yourself." He then turned to Sari. "Now, try it again, and thrust with your legs out like this." He demonstrated the move before mentioning her to try it.

"I got it this time, no worries!" She exclaimed before do the same move, but she past Prowl and hit Bulkhead's leg instead. However, she fell to the floor again with a groan.

Bulkhead looked down before jumping around on one leg. "Oh the pain! What a kick!" He then crashed into some crates before popping his head back up. "Too much?"

**Kari and Sari's Bedroom**

Kari just shook her head as she read her book while her sister practiced her fighting moves with her reflection. Thinking back at what happened at the Autobot base, she knew Prowl was right on what he said. She won't always be there to protect Sari, but she was gonna do everything in her power to make sure Sari was prepared for what lies ahead of her. Closing her book, Kari looked at the time before turning to Sari.

"It's time for bed, Sari." Her little sister didn't pay attention. "Say goodnight to your reflection, I promise you it will be there in the morning."

Sari laughed. "I'll deal with you in the morning, punk." She told her reflection before crawling into bed.

Not too long before the girls are able to fall sleep, a shadow passes over them. This got both of the Sumdac sister's attention. Sari pressed a button on a remote as she walked towards the patio as the glass slowly rose. However, both she and Kari stopped as a huge pterodactyl landed on the railing before them.

"Cool." Sari gasped.

However, it spread its huge wings and let out a huge roar, Kari acted instantly.

"Sari, get out of the way!" She pushed her little sister to the side before blasting wind at the figure she knew was a Dinobot.

The pterodactyl flapped its wings to steady itself as it tried to reach for Sari, but Kari got in its way again. Furious, the Dinobot grabbed Kari instead and threw her into the wall before using its beak to pick up Sari's bed and throw it on top of Kari. Shaking her head, Kari's ears were filled with Sari's screams before darkness finally found her as a clawed foot reached out for her.

**The Next Day**

"Any news on Kari and Sari?" Optimus asked as he and the other Autobots gathered inside the lobby at Sumdac Tower.

Captain Fanzone replied. "Sumdac says she spend the day with you yesterday, anything out of the ordinary happened?"

"Just the usual stuff, hanging out, teaching her ninja nerve blows, watching cartoons-" Bulkhead began.

Fanzone stopped him right there. "Whoa! Back up, what was that?"

"Watching cartoons." Bulkhead answered.

Fanzone shook his head. "No, before that."

"Ninja nerve blows." Bulkhead responded.

Fanzone sighed. "You're teaching an eight year old nerve blows?"

"You want her to pick it up on the streets?" Ratchet questioned.

Prowl placed his servos on his hips. "This is part of every protoform's elemental programming."

"Say what?" Captain Fanzone put on a confused look.

As they went on, Prowl was focused at the task at hand. Kari and Sari were both in danger, and just knowing that made him extremely worried. If Kari wasn't able to stop whatever took her and her sister, they had something to worry about. Prowl knew Kari wouldn't go down so easily so this foe must've hurt her to make sure she wouldn't fight back. This made a fire in Prowl spark.

'Who would do such things?' Prowl wondered.

Optimus, who was watching the screen, picked up a figure flying away. As they rewind the footage, the figure looked like one of the Dinobots. However, they were uncertain with this information since they never knew what happened with the Dinobots since they escaped. Prowl frowned, why the Dinobots? He decided to take Bulkhead along with him to go to Dinobot Island; unknown to them, Captain Fanzone had plans to follow them.

**Secret Lab on Dinobot Island**

Kari groaned as she slowly opened her eyes, only to find herself chained in midair in a dark room with light shining down on her. As she shook her head, last night's events came back to her. Where was she? Where was Sari? Kari lowered her head; she had failed to keep Sari safe, now she was also in need of help.

She hoped the Autobots would get here soon because she feared what would happen if they didn't.

"Glad to see you're finally awake now." A familiar voice spoke in front of her.

Kari lifted her head and her eyes widen. "Meltdown?"

"How are you, Kari? I hope you're comfortable." He gave a sickening smile.

Kari growled. "Where's Sari? What have you done to her?"

"Nothing…yet. However, I have other plans for you at the time being." He grinned at her.

In the corner of the room, a small television screen came to life to show the figures as Prowl, Bulkhead, and Captain Fanzone. Meltdown notices this as well and gives a small chuckle.

"Time for me to go say "hello" to our guests." He lifted his hand, and with the tip of his finger he sliced a line of acid across her cheek.

Kari closed her eyes tight as she held back a scream at the pain as Meltdown left her.

**Outside**

Meltdown had confronted the three heroes as he let them in on his plan for revenge.

Bulkhead, however, had enough talk. "Where's Kari and Sari? What have you done to them?" He readied his wreaking ball.

"Oh yes, the little girl is my new experimental subject. As for Kari, I intend to find out what makes her so powerful by breaking her, one drop of acid at a time." Meltdown answered.

Bulkhead charged at him. "You miserable!"

However, Meltdown blasted a shot of acid at him, which hit Bulkhead directly and he fell to the forest floor.

"Bulkhead!" Prowl and Captain Fanzone ran towards him.

Meltdown opened a trap door underneath them before they could reach their fallen comrade. "Sorry, I have other plans for you."

**Sari**

Rhodes band on the door as Sari looked for a way out. "This is torture, how many times does a kid need to go to the bathroom? What do you do in there?"

"Trust me, you don't wanna know." She found a key slot near the toilet before opening the door. "Hey, can you come in here for a minute, there's something wrong with the toilet."

Rhodes sighed. "Kids. Did you try jingling the handle?" He asked as he reached over to try it.

Sari smiled as she placed her key into the slot and twisted it before pulling it out. Water sprayed out to stop him from bulking up before she ran out and shut the door on him. She then took off down the hallway.

**Kari**

Kari screamed as pain erupted from her back as Meltdown hit her with the acid whip he held. The acid whip looked like lightning bolts which cut through the back of Kari's shirt and burned into her skins. They would obviously leave scars where they laid their mark. She also had other acid burns as well. She had two more marks on her the same cheek, each longer than the next. Meltdown also dripped acid down her arms, and they looked like an animal attacked her with razor sharped claws.

/Kari, the chains. / Primus spoke to her.

Kari looked up before turning her attention back to Meltdown as he brought the whip down to strike her again. However, she brought her legs up and they wrapped around them instead, ignoring the pain she then lifted them up above her to melt the chains. When she dropped down, she quickly turned to Meltdown and shot bursts of fire at him. Although Kari was in a painful state, she had the strength to fight Meltdown and escape him. The sliding of a door caught her attention.

She turned around to find the door opened. Turning back to Meltdown, she ran out of the room and pressed a button on the panel so the door closed. She saw it started melt as he tried to escape. Backing up a bit, Kari took off down the hallway. Her legs carry her with their last bit of strength.

**Sari**

Sari was reunited with Prowl and Captain Fanzone, but where was Kari? She started to get worried that Meltdown had already done something to her.

Prowl looked around. "Where's Kari?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen her since Meltdown locked me up." Sari answered.

Prowl was even more worried about that. "You two head for the exit, I'll find Kari."

Sari and Captain Fanzone nodded before leaving him on his own to search for Kari.

**Kari**

Kari went to her knees as her legs gave underneath her. She didn't have much time before all of her strength collapses at once. Trying to stand up, Kari could hear the sounds of footsteps drawing near her.

"Kari, where are you?" Prowl's voice called out for her.

Kari looked up. "Prowl?"

He turned the corner and gave a sigh of relief when he saw her standing there. He kneeled down as Kari made her way over to him. Once they were in each other's reach, Kari hugged him which surprised him to no end.

"I'm glad you came." She whispered.

Prowl smiled. "I could never leave you." He replied as he returned her embrace.

They stayed like that for a moment before they remembered what was happening at the time being. Letting go of each other, Prowl could finally see the burns on her.

"Did Meltdown do this?" He asked her with a gentle voice.

Kari nodded. "Yeah, it hurts, but I'll recover from it." Her legs gave under her and she would've hit the floor if Prowl didn't catch her. "Thanks."

Prowl then just picked her up and held her close to him, being careful of the acid burns on her back. He then turned back and ran the way he came to head for the exit. The entire time he held Kari close to him, gently but securely. When he saw the door closing, his thrusters activated on his back before he slid under the door as it closed. He turned around so he landed on his back to avoid any more damage to Kari.

Sari turned to them and smiled when she saw Kari. "Kari, you're alright!"

Kari smiled in return from Prowl's arms. "Yeah, and I see you are too."

"How touching! I do love happy endings!" They turned to see Meltdown and the Dinobots. "It melts the heart…along with other body parts."

Kari did the move Prowl was teaching her, but she passed by him and landed on the ground.

"And what was that supposed to be?" Meltdown laughed.

However, he was then kicked down by Prowl as Sari smiled. "Duh, it's called a distraction." Captain Fanzone then used the suit he managed to grab to tie up Meltdown.

"Dinobots, attack!" Meltdown ordered.

Kari stopped them. "Wait!" They stopped as they looked at her. "You don't have to do what he says any more, just look at him, he can't hurt you anymore."

"Meltdown not hurt Dinobots." Grimlock spoke. "Dinobots hurt Meltdown."

Everybody then watched in shock as their bodies began to fold as they transformed into their robot modes.

Captain Fanzone's eyes widen. "What the?"

"Whoa." Sari gasped.

Bulkhead looked at them with a confused expression on his face. "They couldn't do that before, right?"

"No, no, no, stop! Keep them away from me!" Meltdown shouted in panic.

Prowl looked at him. "Your choice Meltdown: Prison or do we leave you to your pets?"

"Get away, get away, get away, away!" Meltdown was panicking.

Suddenly the door blasted open as Rhodes and Meltdown's experiments walked out. However, they backed down as the Dinobots' weapons burst into flames and they slowly walked towards them. Then a big explosion went off, leaving Meltdown and his minions defeated. After that, Prowl, Bulkhead, Captain Fanzone, and the Sumdac sisters were on their way back to Detroit. Captain Fanzone was on the phone with Professor Sumdac, Sari was using her move on Bulkhead, and Kari was sitting in Prowl's hand.

"Do your burns still hurt?" Prowl asked Kari.

Kari shook her head. "No, they sting a bit, but not as much." The truth was she was exhausted of all the pain she had witnessed.

"I've should have gotten there sooner, I could have prevented this." Prowl's voice was filled with shame and guilt.

Kari looked at him. "It wasn't your fault Prowl, besides, better me than Sari." She looked over at her sister with a smile, but frowned when she remembered her failure. "I could have prevented all of this if I had stopped us being kidnapped."

"Don't blame yourself for this; Meltdown was behind this the entire time." Prowl lifted her head up as she lowered it. "It wasn't your fault."

Kari curled up into a ball as she leaned against his chassis. "I'm just glad we're all ok, even if I did end up with a few burns." She closed her eyes as she drifted to sleep.

Prowl looked down at her with a smile as he held her close. 'For now on, I'll always be there for you when you need me.' He thought.

* * *

Alright, next chapter probably won't be the Headmaster, but if you want it to be let me know. This is where Prowl and Kari's relationship starts to grow so hopefully they'll be a couple soon. I don't know if I should make this one big Fanfic or make it into a trilogy since tere are thress seasons so that's another thing I want you guys to decided. I hope this chapter good for you and I see ya all next time. Bye!


	15. Birthday Memories

Sorry for the long wait so don't be mad cause I didn't forget the story. Here's chapter 15! Summer vacation has me under its spell but... on with the story! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 15: Birthday Memories**

(Kari's P.O.V)

I woke up to find myself in the…woods? That's strange. Standing up, I took in my surroundings. The trees were bare as snow covered their branches and the forest floor. Did Meltdown's beating go to my head?

Evil laughter suddenly filled my ears. A chill went down my spine before I turned around. However, as I fully turned, I suddenly found myself pinned down to the ground. I looked up only to have my golden eyes locked with red optics.

"Finally, I have you." The figure spoke to me.

Flames erupted around us before engulfing us into darkness. I sat straight up to find myself in my room. It was just a dream…or a terrible nightmare. I was breathing rapidly while sweat dripped from my forehead. It was just a nightmare, but it felt all too real. Putting my head in my hands, I thought back to my nightmare as I tried to calm down.

**Autobot Base** (Prowl's P.O.V)

I try meditating, but Kari's form when she was under Meltdown's control kept flashing through my processor, making it impossible for me to concentrate. Once I had found Kari in the state she was in, I was worried sick that she had suffer major damage. However, I also felt my spark spike in anger towards Meltdown. Getting her back to Ratchet, relief washed over me when he informed everyone she was going to be just fine. I followed Bumblebee as he took both Sari and Kari home just to make sure Kari made it safely back home.

I don't hate Sari, it's just…I feel something for Kari. Something deep inside that make my emotions go all over the place. She's been a real good friend to me since the others and I have arrived on this planet. Maybe I have developed feelings for her, but I'm just not sure she feels the same way…

I need to go for a drive.

**Sumdac Tower's Roof** (Author's P.O.V)

Kari sat at the top of Sumdac Tower, lost in thought. She was so lost in thought she didn't hear her sister until she sat down next to her.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sari asked.

Kari turned to face her. "Yeah, considering everything that happened."

"Okay…oh, and before I forget…" She pulled out a blue box with a white bow attached to it. "Happy Birthday, Kari."

Slowly, Kari took the box from her and opened it. "I can't believe I forgot my own birthday." She then gasped at what she saw. There were four snow globes, only they showed the four elements she bends. Air, earth, fire, and water, and they all glowed so it was kind of like a nightlight.

"I wanted to do something like the fireworks you made so I hope this is good enough." Sari explained.

Kari hugged her. "It's perfect, how did you make these anyway."

"Well, the guys kind of helped me with it, and with a few upgrades with my key, I ended up with this." Her sister answered.

Kari picked up the white one and saw there was a twister in it. "That's amazing."

**Prowl **(Prowl's P.O.V.)

That's weird; I was driving towards the park and found myself at Sumdac Tower. Well, if I'm here I guess it wouldn't hurt to check up on Kari. Soon I found myself on the roof and not just Kari, but Sari as well was sitting up here. Turns out, Sari gave Kari her birthday present and she liked it. I watched as Sari stood up and waved Kari goodnight before leaving Kari up her alone with me not far behind her.

"You can come out." Kari called out.

I slowly walked out, knowing Kari was well aware of my presence. "I just dropped by to make sure things were alright here."

"Yeah, everything's fine, what makes you think something would be wrong?" She turned to look at me.

**There you see her**

**Sitting there across the way**

**She don't got a lot to say**

**But there's something about her**

**And you don't know why**

**But you're dying to try**

**You wanna kiss girl**

(Author's P.O.V.)

Prowl stopped for a moment before replying. "I came to check up on you." He walked over to sit down next to her.

"I'm fine, thanks to you." She smiled up at him. "If you hadn't got there sooner who knows what state I would be in?"

Prowl smiled back down at her when she look away to gaze at her birthday present. He was glad he gotten there in time as well. He couldn't stand to see her in the state she was already in, but a much worst state…he might simply go offline.

**Yes, you want her**

**Look at her, you know you do**

**It's possible she wants you too**

**There's one way to ask her**

**It don't take a word, not a single word**

**Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl**

But he made it in time, and she was alive and well except for the new scars she would have. It was better than missing a limb which Prowl was grateful for. However, he came here for another reason.

**Sha la la la la la**

**My oh my**

**Looks like the boy's too shy**

**Ain't gonna kiss the girl**

**Sha la la la la la**

**Ain't that sad**

**It's such a shame, too bad**

**You're gonna miss the girl**

**Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl**

He thought it over and over in his head before starting. "Kari…I need to go over something with you."

"Well, I'm all ears." Kari smiled.

**Now's your moment**

**Floating in a blue lagoon**

**Boy, you better do it soon**

**No time will be better**

**She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word**

**Until you kiss that girl, kiss the girl**

He opened up his hand and mentioned her to hop on. "Well, it's kind of hard to explain…but, I think…"

"Think what?" Kari stepping into his hand before being lifted off the ground.

**Sha la la la la la**

**My oh my**

**Looks like the boy's too shy**

**Ain't gonna kiss the girl**

**Sha la la la la la**

**Ain't that sad**

**It's such a shame, too bad**

**You're gonna miss the girl**

Kari looked at Prowl and saw he was having a hard time spitting out whatever he as trying to say. She had to admit, it was kind of cute to see him this way. In fact, she kind of developed feelings for him in ways she never thought would happen.

**Sha la la la la la**

**Don't be scared**

**You better be prepared**

**Go on and kiss the girl**

**Sha la la la la la**

**Don't stop now**

**Don't try to hide it**

**How you wanna kiss the girl**

**Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl**

"Well…it's sort of like…look I…" Prowl was trying hard to find the words, but he couldn't seem to find any.

**Oh, kiss the girl, kiss the girl**

**La la la la, la la la la**

**Go on and kiss the girl**

**La la la la, la la la la**

**Go on and kiss the girl**

Kari seemed to find out what he was trying to say and before she knew it, she gave him a light kiss on his cheek. Prowl froze up and stared at her as she sat down back in his hand and smiled at him. However, he just smiled back knowing, she felt the same.

**Sha la la la la la**

**My oh my**

**Looks like the boy's too shy**

**Ain't gonna kiss the girl**

**Sha la la la la la**

**Ain't that sad**

**It's such a shame**

**Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl**

There were no words to describe how happy Prowl felt as he curled Kari close to his spark. Together they watched the star lit sky together while love filled their sparks.

**La la la la, La la la la**

**Go on and kiss the girl**

**Go on and kiss that girl!**

**La la la la, La la la la**

**Go on and kiss the girl**

**Go on and kiss the girl**

**Kiss the girl**

**Kiss the girl**

**Go on and kiss the girl!**

* * *

Hmm... tell me what you think but for me it's pretty good so I'll try my hardest on wrapping this up so I can get the sequel started and hopefully you'll stay for chapter 16. Bye!


	16. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Due to recent events, I will be making a new profile to continue my work on. All of my stories will be looked over and rewritten. Just to give you a heads up, my first year of High School has now started and my writing has become a bit better so chapters will be coming in later on.**

**New Profile Name: Solar o Eclipse**

**I am sorry to do this, but I have no other choice. I thank you for your support for me to keep going on with my stories. I will not let you all down.**


End file.
